Quienes éramos antes
by HentaiDoll
Summary: Que pasa dos años después de la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Dos años

Dos años han pasado después de la fatídica rebelión, ambas partes quedaron con heridas que serian muy difíciles de cerrar, la confianza estaba rota y la ambivalencia presente, aun muchas personas se seguían preguntando como actuar por miedo a la traición, pero porque actuar de manera diferente si no eran otra cosa más que esclavos, aun así tenia que aceptar que le dolió ver morir a esa pobre mujer inocente solo por satisfacer a su marido…

Lo cierto era que no se permitiría que pasara de nuevo cuando Crasso, Cesar y Pompeyo regresaron con la noticia de la caída de Spartacus y su rebelión el Senado respiro por primera vez ya todo había terminado y por lo que se dijo ese hombre estaba muerto y al no encontrarse evidencia de lo contrario se daba por echo su victoria inminente.

Despejando su mente con algo de vino se reprocho por pensar nuevamente en eso, era libre tanto su esposo como de él, ambos estaban muertos todos lo estaban, no tenía de que preocuparse aun así ver a su hijo siendo alimentado por una de sus esclavas la hizo pasar saliva y sentir esa punzada de miedo en su ser, ella lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, era su mayor tesoro sin lo cual no podría vivir jamás, pero era increíble los rasgos del padre que se observaban en el pequeño, y de nuevo pensó en que le habría dicho a Gaius si el hubiera vivido para ver esto para escuchar los cuchicheos que se decían de ella, su vuelta a Roma en ningún momento fue como ella deseo, entrar a la villa de su padre verla vacía, sentir las miradas de miedo de sus esclavos, soportar el contestar preguntas acerca de la caída de Gaius y ahora esto el verse rodeada de rumores primero por no querer tomar esposo nuevamente y del echo de que el niño no se pareciera en nada a su fallecido esposo, sino fuera por color de cabello hubieran dicho que tampoco era de ella, otra cosa más fue la repentina muerte de Seppia en su casa, la cual dijo que habia sido asesinada por sus esclavos como su hermano, en todo caso su regreso a Roma fue llena de conjeturas y mentiras.

-Entrégamelo le dijo secamente a la esclava.

La joven le limpio la pequeña boca y lo dejo en brazos de la madre, Ilithyia le beso una mejilla y el pequeño se movió con entusiasmo haciéndola sonreír.

-Le encanta estar en sus brazos dijo con timidez la joven.

Ilithyia no contesto y se concentro en los ojos de su pequeño –Estas lleno de su sangre dijo ella jugando con una de sus manitas.

-Preparen la terma quiero darme un baño y limpiar a mi hijo para la salida de esta tarde…

-Si Domina.

…

Ayudada por dos de sus esclavas se desnudo entrando a la terma tibia y perfumada, seguida por la joven que hace unos momentos alimentaba a su hijo, era en la única que confiaba desde que regreso de Capua, y como no hacerlo si fue quien le salvo la vida un momento antes de que Lucretia le abriera el vientre, fue ella quien trajo a su hijo al mundo le debía mucho aunque nunca se dignara para admitirlo.

Dejando que terminaran de limpiarla recordó el horror vivido y la mirada de locura en la cara de quien fuera su amiga, un escalofrió la hizo estremecer.

-Se siente bien Domina? Pregunto una esclava

-Si, pueden retirarse para preparar mi atuendo.

Las dos chicas salieron dejando a Ilithyia con la joven y su hijo esta ultima se acerco dejándolo en su regazo –Iré a ayudarles…

-Gratitud dijo la joven disfrutando del agua caliente mientras jugaba con su pequeño quien chapoteaba con sus pequeños y regordetes brazos, una carcajada honesta salió de sus labios.

-Tu verdadero padre hubiera estado complacido me pregunto si te amaría como yo lo hago.

El pequeño la abrazo sorprendiéndola llamándola madre con su pequeña vocecita, ella le acaricio los hermosos rizos –Saldremos esta tarde y por los Dioses deseo que te portes bien dijo con enfado fingido, cargándolo en brazos ella misma se cubrió con su fina bata.

…

-Ilithyia dijo Cresenttia emocionada besándola en los labios me alegra que aceptaras la invitación, el pequeño Albinus esta aquí también.

Su hijo se escondió tras su falda Ilithyia sabía que al niño le disgustaban esas salidas, haciéndole una seña a su esclava esta lo cargo para que saludara a la importante anfitriona.

El pequeño se negó gritando un rotundo no, digno hijo de su padre pensó Ilithyia sonrojada –Discúlpalo Cresenttia tiende a ser muy temperamental.

-Falta de una figura masculina dijo la mujer.

Sin hacerle caso al comentario Ilithyia paso hacia la estancia de la bonita villa de su amiga, los esclavos rápidamente trajeron vino y distintas frutas, Ilithyia aprovecho para darle algunas fresas a su hijo sabía que él las adoraba.

-Es tan hermoso aunque no tiene nada de Claudio.

Ilithyia sonrió con desgano estaba harta de toda esta gente.

-La sangre de mi familia es fuerte en él, además no me gustaría que el llevara el estigma de parecerse a quien humillaron en el campo de batalla.

-Disculpas… no quise traer recuerdos dolorosos aun así no fue muy apropiado que lo nombraras como tu padre y su nombre.

-Los tiempos han cambiado, yo solo deseo que crezca lejos de todo lo que paso.

-Entiendo que los hermanos de tu padre insisten en que te cases de nuevo.

-Si… más aun no encuentro quien sea digno de portar el legado de mi familia, ya no padezco la inexperiencia de la juventud, si me caso con alguien será bajo mis términos y no lo que digan mis tíos.

-Entiendo pero que problemas puedes tener tú siendo tan hermosa, mi primo Maximus ha dicho que quiere ser un padre para tu hijo, es un buen hombre, adinerado, galante quizás no tan guapo como Gaius pero uniendo nuestras familias podremos lograr grandes cosas.

-Para eso me citaste dijo Ilithyia con una sonrisa irónica, para convencerme de casarme con tu primo?

-Ilithyia! Solo quiero que se acaben los rumores hacia mi querida amiga además Maximus ha hecho todo por complacerte y tampoco veo que rechaces sus cumplidos…

Ilithyia achico los ojos cuando el sonido de un jarrón roto ambas mujeres voltearon solo para ver al pequeño Albinus con los ojos asustados, la joven esclava llego a cargarlo.

-Discúlpeme Domina esta muy inquieto…

-Mejor me retiro hazme llegar el costo de lo que quebró mi hijo ya hablaremos después, en cuanto a tu primo creo que él mismo puede decidir si seguir brindándome sus tantas atenciones o no…

Ilithyia regreso a su villa cansada, ella sabía que en algún momento tendría que casarse para reafirmar la importancia de su clan, para despejar las habladurías pero sobre todo no sentirse tan sola en las noches ella quería llenar el espacio de su cama, pero como dijo antes, no había nadie digno…

Si lo se de nuevo acá, con otra más de sparty, ilithyia que puedo hacer me encantan... igual yo me enfado por eso algo un poco diferente tiempo después, sin guerra con sus vidas continuadas a ver que pasa.


	2. Chapter 2 Heridas profundas

Capitulo 2

Heridas profundas

-La comida esta lista dijo la joven pelirroja al hombre que estaba sentado fuera de la tienda que ahora era su hogar, el no contesto ni siquiera pareció escuchar, así era casi siempre un fantasma del hombre que hizo temblar a Roma, Laeta se acerco y extendiendo una mano temerosa toco le toco el hombro sobresaltado volteo poniendo se en guardia pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se permitió relajarse un poco.

-Disculpa pregunto ignorante aun de lo que la mujer había dicho.

-Que esta preparada la comida.

Spartacus se levanto con dolor sus heridas habían dejado secuelas tanto en su alma como su cuerpo, no había día en que las imágenes de la ultima batalla no lo abordaran sus hermanos caídos y la gente que no logro su libertad era algo que cargaba momento a momento, aun no entendía porque la muerte no llego a él, su deseado descanso, su regreso a los cálidos brazos de Sura pero no fue así estaba seguro que era su castigo por haber engañado a todos los que lo siguieron con las ideas absurdas de libertad, él tenia que vivir con eso…

Laeta lo miro con tristeza aun después de dos años no podía borrar el dolor que estaba dentro del corazón de ese hombre que si bien no la amaba como ella hubiera deseado podría decirse que eran una pareja.

-Necesitas comer dijo con suavidad, Spartacus asintió entrando a la tienda el olor del estofado le despertó el apetito algo buen o en toda esta mierda pensó.

Laeta le sirvió en unos cuencos de madera sentándose frente a él, al dar el primer bocado los ojos del hombre se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Esta delicioso dijo con su mirada de gratitud haciendo a la mujer sonreír.

-Si tenemos suerte nuestras cosechas estarán listas antes de que comiencen las lluvias Agron prometió que la próxima vez que nos viéramos nos traería un par de cabras.

-Una vez creo que le dije a Sura que cuando dejara la espada criaría cabras, tendríamos hijos… es como si nada de eso hubiera existido realmente.

Laeta ya estaba acostumbrada a esos estados de remembranza melancólica de Spartacus así que lo único que hizo fue levantarse para ir a abrazarlo.

-Algún día encontraras la paz que necesitas…

Él no dijo nada pero tomando una mejilla acerco el rostro de la joven para darle un pequeño beso.

Así era su vida, la tan ansiada paz y libertad llego con un precio que no aceptaba aun, su vida estaba vacía sino fuera por Laeta y su ternura el se habría rendido, pero ella le dijo una vez que escuchara y si los Dioses no lo querían muerto aun, era por algo.

Un par de semanas cuando Agron y Nasir llegaron de visita y como dijo Laeta llegaron con un par de cabras.

-Spartacus grito Agron abrazando a quien amaba como a un hermano, Spartacus sintió una felicidad que hace mucho no sentía, desde que desaparecieron para el imperio eran pocas ocasiones en las que se veían.

-Agron, Nasir me alegro verlos dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Casi un año desde la ultima vez, pero aquí estamos reunidos nuevamente.

Entrando a la tienda saludaron efusivamente a Laeta y comenzaron a ponerse al corriente desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

-Así que Sibyl dio a luz a una hermosa niña estoy segura que eso hará más ligero el dolor en su corazón menciona Laeta muy feliz.

-Es bueno saber que no todo lo perdimos…

-Spartacus…

-Se sigue hablando de nosotros?

-No… quien hable de la rebelión es castigado o condenado a muerte según nos enteramos todo lo que una vez forjamos se ha borrado por el tiempo y el miedo dijo Nasir.

-Es peligroso que se arriesguen en los limites del imperio.

-Soy un guerrero Laeta no conozco otra vida, además ya tenemos nuestro hogar en el este del rin, pero alguien tiene que estar al pendiente de los pocos que sobrevivimos.

-Aun así estoy de acuerdo no deberían arriesgarse de esa manera…

-Y tú deberías cortarte ese pelo por Jupiter pareces una bestia.

Spartacus sonrió no se acordaba que se había dejado crecer de nuevo el cabello, quería alejarse de la imagen que los Romanos habían formado de él.

-Una cosa es segura ellos caerán, si unos esclavos como nos decían logramos esto cuando llegue un enemigo digno les dará por el culo.

-Pueden quedarse con su puto imperio todos ellos a quien me interesaba ver morir lo ha hecho.

-Pues dejaste ir a una y por lo que dicen vive cómodamente criando al heredero de ese hombre otro monstruo.

Spartacus quedo conmocionado con la noticia así que ella vivía realmente nunca pensó que pudiera sobrevivir sola en el bosque, tenía que aceptar una cosa era una mujer fuerte, y además criaba a su hijo, que extraña sensación sintió en su pecho al decirse a si mismo esas palabras su hijo…

-Spartacus?...

-Estas seguro que ella esta viva.

Agron lo miro interrogante a que venia tanta preocupación por esa puta, quizás fue un error nombrarla.

-Si fue la única sobreviviente en la caída del ejercito de Glaber en el Vesubio, pero que tiene que ver contigo acaso iras a buscarla para arrancarle la cabeza?

Spartacus no contesto y al ver que no volvería hablar de eso Agron dejo de insistir, cambiaron de tema hasta que llego el tiempo de marcharse el despido fue más efusivo y emocional pasaría tiempo hasta que volvieran a verse…

Cuando estaban acostados ninguno de los dos logro conciliar el sueño.

-Parece que de nuevo tus pensamientos no te dejan dormir.

-Nunca lo hacen dijo sonriendo.

-Es por la persona que comento Agron?

Spartacus volteo a mirarla se sentía avergonzado de no confiar en su amigo, pero el secreto de haber dejado a Ilithyia en libertad había quedado con Mira…

-Alguna vez llegaste a conocer a la hija del senador Albinus.

-Ilithyia me parece… nunca hable con ella no estaba a su altura de sus amistades pero era imposible no conocerla.

-Su marido fue quien me quito a Sura de mis brazos…

-Y ella…

-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie esto.

Laeta asintió con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

-Por un puto juego de una víbora esa mujer y yo engendramos un hijo, ese niño que ella esta criando como Romano, como hijo del hombre que me quito a Sura es mío dijo con odio.

Laeta quedo completamente asombrada y por la mirada de Spartacus también se sentía preocupada, que era lo que estaba pensando en ese instante.


	3. Chapter 3 Prioridades

Capitulo 3

Prioridades

Su habitación estaba llena de jadeos y gemidos, el bombeo entre sus muslos era furioso pero era lo que necesitaba, su amante estaba tomando todo de ella, como no hacerlo si era el único que la había echo alcanzar a los putos Dioses, sus manos viajaron de su espada hasta su rostro para hacer que la mirara él lo hizo, sus ojos no contenían odio ni lastima, contenían deseo, solo para ella cuando esta a punto de alcanzar el tan anhelo placer siente como la jalan de la cama.

-Mamá, mamá! La mano de su hijo jalaba su sábana despertando a Ilithyia en confusa frustración, sonrojada volteo a mirarlo con disgusto.

-Que haces acá donde esta Altea!

El niño hizo un puchero al sentirse retado por el tono de fastidio de su madre, Ilithyia hablando su mirada subiéndolo a su cama tratándose de olvidar del sueño y de la obvia humedad en sus muslos.

-Sabes que no debes entrar a mi habitación de esa forma dijo acariciándole el cabello, el niño se acurruco en su regazo cuando entra la joven esclava.

-Domina discúlpeme es que últimamente ha estado muy inquieto es imposible controlarlo, le dije una y otra vez que esperara a que usted despertara pero se tiro al piso y me pataleo.

-Esta bien, Albinus -el niño levanto su cabeza y la miro con los ojos azules de su papá- si no te portas bien no dejare que juegues a los legionarios con los guardias además Maximus dijo que vendría con un regalo y no permitiré que te lo de.

-No quiero!

Ilithyia sonrió sabía que al niño le fastidiaba el hombre parecía llevarse mejor con esclavos y guardias que con su gente, eso le preocupaba que tuviera las mismas ideas del padre, pero por eso lo amaba más, por ser único como él, el dueño de sus sueños…

-No pregunte si querías, te castigare si no lo haces entendido ahora ve a que te bañen dijo besándolo.

El niño la abrazo nuevamente con su dulce cara de enojo dándole un beso forzado, Ilithyia resignada se levanto, su familia vendría nuevamente para hablar de la administración de la herencia de su padre de cómo era muy mal visto que una mujer de tal importancia seguía sola, abrió uno de sus hermosos baúles, eligió el vestido a ponerse para comenzar a planear su día Maximus susurro… había sido muy mala idea haberse acostado con él, ahora no sabia como quitárselo de encima.

-Damia!

-Domina dijo entrando rápidamente otra esclava…

-En cuanto terminen de asear a mi hijo, perfumen la terma para mi baño, tengan lista la estancia principal con vino, comida tu sabes como, mi tío Vibius viene y sabes como es de exigente, sobre todo la puta reseca que tiene como esposa…

-Si domina.

Tomando un desayuno ligero fue a que la bañaran para antes de medio día ya era la personificación de Venus misma lista para recibir a tan molesta visita.

-Llegaron sus invitados Domina.

-Pues rápido atiéndanlos dijo caminando rápidamente a donde estaban, tío dijo fingiendo una sonrisa Marcella que bueno tenerlos acá nuevamente.

-Tan hermosa como siempre querida sobrina.

-Adulan demasiado a quien no se lo merece pero favor siéntanse como en su casa.

-Como has estado Ilithyia.

Ilithyia sonrió tomando algo de vino –Bien los Dioses me despiertan diariamente con fortuna Marcella y tu?

-Cansada entre mis hijos y los viajes con tu tío me tienen agotada.

-Quizás mi tío estaría mas en casa dejándome manipular la herencia que es de mi hijo si fuera posible.

-Ilithyia ya te dije que eso será posible hasta que tomes esposo nuevamente, que dirá tu padre en la otra vida viendo que se desperdicia tal belleza, además me entere que pusiste en venta la villa en Capua porque!

-Tío deja de meter a mi padre en esto, apuesto que él ni siquiera tiene interés en nosotros ahora, puse en venta la Villa porque nadie me hará regresar a ese maldito lugar, no lo deseo, lo odio en cuanto a casarme yo sabré con quien, no te preocupes pretendientes me sobran pero solo quiero tomarme el tiempo necesario para elegir bien… ella sabia bien porque Gaius no le importo que hicieran con su vida esos esclavos, Varinius la dejo en las garras del villano cuando vio que no podía hacer nada y él la abandono a su suerte en un bosque, definitivamente tenia que pensarlo…

-Aun así es un patrimonio de tu familia no deberías desecharlo tan fácilmente otra cosa que pasa con Maximus…

Ilithyia abrió los ojos…

-Maximus dijo sonriendo…

-Dicen que últimamente se pasea por tu villa, no es bueno para nuestra familia que hombres te visiten estando sola.

Maldita pensó Ilithyia –Como lo dije tengo muchos pretendientes y un hijo, quien se case conmigo tiene que ver más allá de la herencia de mi padre.

-Bueno su familia es importante, con buenos contactos algo para limpiar la mancha a nuestro nombre y honrar a mi querido hermano que Jupiter lo tenga entre ninfas y alegrías…

Ilithyia rodo los ojos.

-Y donde esta el pequeño Albinus?

-Jugando con mis guardias.

Su tío de escandalizo –Ilithyia deberías estar instruyendo a ese niño, será la cabeza de tu familia y no estar jugando con guardias!

-Tío tiene casi cuatro años por los Dioses, que puede entender de herencias y clanes dijo con fastidio.

-Pues si lo dejas hacer lo que quiera menos lo hará, lo conscientes demasiado…

Antes que dijera otra cosa el pequeño Albinus llego corriendo seguido por la esclava Altea ambos reían pero cuando la joven ve a los invitados frena en seco poniéndose firme esperando ordenes.

Vibius vio con molestia la escena se levanto para saludar al pequeño, pero este se negó corriendo hacia su madre.

-Mamá juega conmigo!

-Albinus estoy ocupada puedes saludar por favor?

-No quiero, juega conmigo anda decía el niño jalando de su vestido.

-Comportamiento de esclavos…

Ilithyia comenzaba a sentirse incomoda y aun faltaba la visita de Maximus.

-Albinus puedes saludar ya! dijo con voz autoritaria alejándolo de ella el niño la miro con sorpresa y sus ojitos se le llenaron de lagrimas derramándolas con mucho sentimiento.

-Déjalo… pero eso solo demuestra lo urgente que es que te cases nuevamente, nuestro legado es la prioridad en la que debes ocuparte y nada más, nos retiramos espero que me tengas noticias mas alentadoras la próxima vez y que ese niño tenga un comportamiento más civilizado…

Ilithyia los despidió cuando cerro la puerta vio que su hijo aun lloraba en brazos de Altea sintió una punzada de culpabilidad se acerco para abrazarlo.

-Ya no llores jugare contigo antes que llegue Maximus, pero primero a comer bien?

El niño asintió ella lo miro acariciándole el rostro –Que hare contigo… el pequeño no entendió a que se refería su madre pero el también comenzó a tocarle el rostro, ella sonrió y le beso su pequeña nariz –Es lo que necesitas un padre? Y sin esperar respuesta de nadie fue a comer para la siguiente visita.

…

Maximus encontró a Ilithyia jugando con su hijo si que era una mujer bastante hermosa que importaba que ya tuviera un hijo el le haría tantos como quisiera, pero lo cierto era que convencerla para casarse era más complicado que llevársela a la cama, tosió para hacerse notar e Ilithyia rápidamente se reincorporo para ir a saludarlo.

-Hermosa Ilithyia dijo besándole una mejilla.

-Maximus!

-El pequeño Albinus dijo sacudiéndole sus rizos dorados el niño se saco de su tacto e hizo una mueca descortes.

-Albinus!

-Tranquila es un niño además quiero quitarle a su madre es entendido su comportamiento, ten pequeño es para ti dijo extendiendo una espada de madera, la cual le trajo muchos recuerdos a Ilithyia haciendo que un ceño apareciera en su rostro.

-Si su esclava esta tras él, no le pasara nada dijo Maximus viendo el rostro de Ilithyia.

-Si… saliendo de su ensoñación pero verlo emocionado con la espada fue ver la representación de Spartacus, haciéndola temblar.

-Te sientes bien pregunto Maximus sujetándola de los hombros…

-Estoy bien solo que tuve la visita de mi tío Vibius, no fue muy agradable.

-Bueno yo podría agradar el resto de tu día… comenzó acariciándole los hombros solo para terminar en sus suaves labios con un beso.

Altea rápidamente tomo la mano del pequeño llevándoselo del lugar, Ilithyia permitió que la besara por un momento hasta que se alejo de él.

-Pasa algo?

-Le contaste a tu prima acerca de nosotros?...

-Ilithyia…

-Creí que iríamos despacio con esto y que me encuentro un sermón de Cressentia ya tengo suficiente con mi familia para soportar a la tuya… dijo muy molesta.

-Escucha no le conté nada a nadie de nosotros, pero le dije que es verdad que estoy interesado en ti creo que eso es obvio, quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero ser el padre de tu hijo y en algún momento tener más, me disculpo por la molestia prometo hablar con Cressentia, ahora porque no nos relajamos un poco, se que pronto será el cumpleaños del pequeño y quizás sea imposible tenerte cerca, Ilithyia lo dirigió a su habitación, quizás su tío tenía razón su hijo necesitaba una guía masculina y pronto…


	4. Chapter 4 Una decisión peligrosa

Capitulo 4

Una decisión peligrosa

-Estas seguro de esto pregunto la joven con un tono lleno de preocupación.

-Laeta si estoy vivo es solo por él, más allá no tengo ninguna razón para seguir aquí.

El comentario hirió a la chica en profundidad pero se guardo su sentimiento en todo caso era verdad ella nunca sería el corazón que diera vida de nuevo a ese hombre…

-Pero mi prioridad es dejarte a salvo dijo tomándola en brazos.

-Realmente crees que te dejare ir solo hasta Roma Jupiter te lanzo un rayo a la cabeza si es así.

-No me perdonaría ponerte en peligro o perderte a ti también…

Laeta sonrió ante las palabras de Spartacus –Y que me quedara a mi si tu mueres?... te acompañare, que puedes saber tú acerca de Roma me necesitas y lo sabes.

-Sura dijo que siempre existe una razón para vivir quizás la mía es perder mi vida por mi hijo o si ella esta conmigo tenerlo a mi lado, estoy seguro que tú más que nadie tiene más razones aun.

-No te dejare, por lo menos déjame decidir a mi cuando hacerlo…

Spartacus la miro por un largo momento él no tenia derecho a decirle que hacer, ella lo cuido cuando no tenia que hacerlo, se quedo con él aunque la mayoría del tiempo pareciese un muerto viviente simplemente se lo debía.

-Tendremos que vender las cabras y todo lo que tengamos de valor para el viaje.

-Agron se disgustara.

-Es por eso que no diremos nada…

Comenzando a desarmar la tienda guardaron lo que necesitarían para el viaje y todo lo que se pudiera vender, lo cierto era que Spartacus tenia miedo como nunca lo había sentido, entraría al mismo infierno nuevamente, pero era su hijo como no hacerlo, tener un poco de paz en su vida y si tenia que morir lo haría con gusto si eso lo regresaba con Sura…

-Bueno con esto tendremos para comer un par de semanas sino es que menos si tenemos que viajar en barco…

-Conseguiré dinero con la marcha.

-No más muertes.

-Trabajare en lo que pueda no habrá muertes innecesarias lo prometo.

-Y si necesitas hacerlo.

Spartacus no contesto pero saco su vieja Gladius y se dispuso a darle filo.

Cuando terminaron ya casi era de noche no les importo comenzaron su marcha cuando Spartacus al percatarse del cansancio de Laeta armo una tienda improvisada mientras la joven juntaba madera para realizar una fogata, cuando el calor los resguardaba se quedaron mirando el crepitar de las llamas Spartacus sonrió pero era una sonrisa triste y distante.

-Pasa algo.

-Esta noche se parece a la última que viví con Sura en libertad antes que Glaber me la quitara…

Laeta no dijo nada pero se acerco para apoyar su cabeza en su brazo cuando el tiempo paso una duda se apodero de su cabeza.

-Que harás con ella, piensas matarla?

-No dijo con seguridad, su muerte no significara nada ni me regresara a quien me quitaron aun así es la madre de mi hijo eso lo respeto…

Laeta se mordió el labio pero no pudo impedirse preguntar –Existió algo entre ustedes?

Spartacus la miro extrañado y rápidamente se puso a la defensiva –Por supuesto que no! Solo compartimos una noche, ni siquiera sabía que se trataba de ella…

-Pero deseas arrancarle al niño de sus brazos.

Spartacus no había pensado en las implicaciones de su acto, que clase de vida podría darle, educación y las dudas comenzaron a inundar su cabeza.

-Solo deseo verlo Sura me dirá que hacer en su momento…

-Descansemos entonces nos queda un largo viaje.

Al día siguiente después de levantar el campamento Spartacus encontró rápidamente comprador para las cabras así que la preocupación del dinero fue reemplazada por la única que tenia fundamentos realmente estaba dispuesto a llegar a Roma?

El viaje fue como los viejos tiempos la única diferencia es que nadie quería matarlos incluso se sentía extraño no sentir el miedo y vértigo de ser perseguidos por toda una horda Romana a sus espaldas, que diferente se sentía incluso Spartacus pudo disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su nueva marcha.

Como dijo Spartacus tomando pequeños trabajos ocasionales consiguieron comida, refugio cuando era necesario y llegar hasta las costas.

-Bien parece que los Dioses estuvieron de nuestro lado hasta este momento ha llegado la decisión más importante, estas seguro de querer esto.

-No… pero ya estoy aquí no habrá vuelta atrás e huido por dos años de lo que provoque, de ellos es tiempo de regresar.

-Bien entonces busquemos un barco.

Abordaron una pequeña embarcación que se dirigía hacia Sicilia no les costo barato pero no importaba si viajaban seguros en el transcurso los atrapo una tormenta además de la fría humedad y que Spartacus enfermara no paso nada más.

Cuando llegaron Spartacus sintió un dolor agudo en su estomago haciéndolo vomitar, Laeta corrió rápidamente a su lado.

-Spartacus!...

-Discúlpame… por la verga de Jupiter creí que sería más fácil volver dijo antes de desmayarse.

Laeta grito por ayuda esto no comenzaba bien y aunque Spartacus se negara no seguirían la marcha hasta que el se sintiera bien…


	5. Chapter 5 Indiscreciones

Capitulo 5

Indiscreciones

Las caricias de Maximus eran burdas a veces ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir un orgasmo para él, como en ese momento que parecía tener a un animal encima de ella más que a un hombre, pero eso lo distraía de la estúpida idea de hacerla su esposa, darle acceso a su cuerpo lo hacia dejar de insistir, claro estaba que ella necesitaba también de alguien para satisfacer sus deseos si eso realmente era satisfacer, Ilithyia lo miro entre jadeos, era imposible no compararlo con sus amantes pasados por lo menos Gaius tenía un cuerpo admirable y una lengua más que prodigiosa, por otro lado estaba su amante el dorado Apolo él no solo tenía un cuerpo perfecto, supo anticiparse a sus deseos sin la necesidad de decir que necesitaba, eso despertó su libido nuevamente imaginando que era Spartacus utilizando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para voltear al inservible amante que tenia sobre ella lo monto con fuerza cerro los ojos para imaginar a Spartacus como en su sueño sin la mascara su rostro sudoroso mirándola con deseo, no solo eso, había afecto, ella comenzó a gemir sería la primera vez que lo hacia con Maximus, el la tomo de las caderas tratando de frenar el movimiento o lo haría acabar primero pero ella no lo hacia y para su alivio Ilithyia termino con una hermosa sonrisa desplomándose en el pecho del hombre cansada como hace tiempo no se sentía, Maximus al sentir las contracciones de la chica pudo derramarse dentro de ella con alivio.

-Ilithyia que fue eso pregunto jadeante.

Ella lo miro sonriente más para si misma que para él –Necesitaba algo diferente…

-Eres magnifica, no puedo esperar más para que vivas conmigo.

Ilithyia se levanto rápidamente con cara de fastidio dejando a Maximus desconcertado.

-Mis palabras siguen molestándote.

-Estas presionando demasiado…

El hombre se levanto y la abrazo de la cintura posando su mentón en su hombro –No digo esto para que mis palabras te molesten, solo deseo estar a tu lado mis afectos son reales y créeme después de lo que acabas de hacer es difícil no querer estar en todo momento a tu lado dijo bajando su mano hacia su sexo, Ilithyia cerro los ojos deseando que fuera la mano de Spartacus.

-Aceptare comprometerme contigo con la única condición de yo elegir el momento de la boda…

Maximus quedo satisfecho conduciéndola nuevamente a la cama –Entonces podre decir que eres mía en el cumpleaños del pequeño?...

Ella asintió si eso hacia que dejara de hablar estupideces.

…

Pasando algunos días Ilithyia cito a su tío Vibius para hablar acerca de su compromiso con Maximus de esa manera se quitaría a su familia de encima para poder manejar su vida como ella quisiese sin dejar la precaución, cargaba mucha sangre en las manos y un hijo bastardo para arriesgarse demasiado…

-Y cuando será la boda?

Ilithyia tomo aire –Eso será cuando yo lo decida…

-Cuando tú lo decidas? Si mis ojos aun no me engañan quien lleva la túnica virilis es Maximus dijo escandalizado.

Maximus palideció –Yo no quiero apresurar las cosas primero deseo terminar de afianzar mis negocios usted sabe que soy de los principales exportadores de cereales en todo el imperio, lo que hace que este viajando constantemente, necesito dejar a cargo a mis familiares de confianza para tomar mi papel como fiel esposo al lado de Ilithyia, esta ultima quedo satisfecha con la respuesta del hombre.

Vibius los miro con desconfianza pero accedió estrechando la mano del hombre –Pues bienvenidos seas a nuestra familia, espero no tarden tanto en poner fecha a la boda mi querido hermano por fin descansara tranquilo al ver que su amada hija nuevamente estará protegida por un hombre de bien dejando a un lado los malditos susurros, que Jupiter bendiga esta unión, espero que logres domar a ese pequeño que tiene por hijo Maximus en algún momento será la cabeza de la familia y necesita una verdadera guía.

Sintiéndose molesta por el comentario desvió la conversación a la fiesta próxima en su casa, para ser honesta sería la primer gran fiesta que daría desde su regreso a Roma eso no significaba que ella hubiera dejado de asistir pero no se sentía lista para abrir sus puertas a los distintos nobles y menos después de la guerra.

-Me tome la libertad de invitar a Crasso dijo su tío.

Ilithyia palideció unos segundos pero logro componerse –Su esposa es buena amiga mía será un placer tenerla en mi casa.

-Si, necesitamos regresarle todo honor a nuestra familia, la popularidad no lo es todo mi querida sobrina la política es lo nuestro.

-Lo se claramente tío…

…

Aprovechando que Maximus salió de la ciudad se dedico por completo a su pequeño dando paseos por las calles de Roma en su pequeño y lujoso transporte era su pequeño príncipe –Que diría tu padre si te viera de esta manera le pregunto al niño que estaba dando monedas a los mendigos que se acercaban a ellos.

El pequeño la miro –Mamá…

-Dime?

-Donde esta papá?...

En casi cuatro años era la primera vez que su amado hijo preguntaba por su padre, Ilithyia titubeo la vida de su hijo sería una mentira toda su vida pero aun era muy joven para entender todo eso.

-Tu padre murió en la guerra pero fue el más grande guerrero que ha visto Roma dijo sin mentir.

El niño abrió los ojos emocionado –Quiero ser guerrero dijo levantando su espada de madera.

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente, realmente era su única razón de vivir después de los horrores hechos y vividos él era la respuesta de los Dioses que podía tener algo de paz.

-Tú serás el gran heredero de la familia quizás tengas un lugar en el senado como tu abuelo.

-No! Seré guerrero dijo con obstinación.

Ilithyia no dijo nada su destino se acercaba, el gran Coliseo el niño sintió mucha excitación al verlo.

-GLADIADORES! Grito el pequeño

Ilithyia sonrió bajando del transporte y tomándolo en brazos.

-Domina yo lo cargare dijo Altea.

-No esta vez estará solo conmigo, el niño se abrazo a su madre con fuerza llenándola de besos.

Cuando entraron ya estaban en uno de los palcos principales destinados a la nobleza comiendo y conversando animadamente, el pequeño Albinus gritaba, brincaba y corría blandiendo su espada.

-Parece que el pequeño Albinus algún día será una gran general dijo Cressentia.

-Por Juno que espero cambie sus ideas, solo deseo su seguridad.

-Todas las madres deseamos eso Ilithyia pero mira a mi hijo Decimus solo habla de Legionarios y laureles.

Ilithyia observo al joven Decimus que jugaba con su hijo un niños de siete años realmente Albinus era más hermoso pensó…

El gran Pompeyo llego al palco para dar inicio a los juegos las trompetas sonaron y los gladiadores salieron el pequeño Albinus se subió a las piernas de su madre para tener mejor visión gritando con emoción cuando salieron unos tigres.

-Mamá quiero uno!

-Lo más cercanos que tendrás será un gato…

El niño brinco en sus piernas cuando vio que no podría controlarlo se lo dio a su esclava.

-Hermoso niño Ilithyia mis condolencias porque Glaber no lo vera crecer…

-Quizás sea lo mejor Pompeyo que el hijo no repita los errores del padre.

-Disculpas si te ofendí…

-Para nada, el pasado debe quedarse así enterrado.

-Completamente de acuerdo, por cierto felicitaciones por tu nuevo compromiso y me disculpo por no poder asistir a tu próxima fiesta.

-Será la próxima entonces.

-Por supuesto quien podría negarse a ti.

Ilithyia sonrió de manera egocéntrica poniendo atención nuevamente a la arena, cuando terminaron los juegos su hijo ya estaba completamente dormido cuando llegaron a su villa ella también estaba muy cansada –Lo llevare a su habitación…

-No, ayúdame a soltar mi cabello dormirá conmigo, Damia prepara mi cama.

-Si Domina dijeron ambas chicas.

Ilithyia se recostó arropada con su hijo lo acuno en su pecho y antes de cerrar sus ojos susurro el nombre de Spartacus.

…

Terminándose de arreglar se miro en un espejo de cuerpo completo satisfecha con su aspecto fue a ver a su pequeño, que guapo se veía con su nueva túnica con una cadena que cargaba el símbolo de su familia, su tío le dijo que le cortara el pelo, no lo haría lucia más hermoso con sus risos largos llenándolo de besos salió con él hacia sus invitados.

Después del protocolo de bienvenida simplemente se limito a disfrutar incluso soportaba la presencia de Maximus a su lado, visualizo a la esposa de Crasso y se acerco a ella.

-Ilithyia querida como de costumbre hermosa fiesta, ya estaba preocupada que te alejaras tanto de a sociedad.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que hacer reajustes.

-Es lo que han dicho dijo pícaramente, quizás no sea tan galante como Glaber pero definitivamente más rico si dijo riendo mientras miraba a lo lejos a Maximus.

-Trato de aprender de mis errores.

-Mamá llego gritando Albinus mira que me regalaron dijo el niño mostrando unos legionarios hechos de madera.

-Son hermosos le dijo riendo, el niño le regreso la sonrisa satisfecho.

-Una bendición muy grande un hijo.

-Disculpas tú dolor aun no disminuye.

-Tiberius fue un gran héroe fueron esos putos esclavos, no, fue ella…

-Algo que jamás se repetirá dijo Crasso acercándose a las mujeres.

-Cariño!...

Marcus Crasso cargo al pequeño Albinus para mirarlo de cerca un ceño apareció en su rostro, Ilithyia palideció por completo.

-Pasa algo dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Crasso sonrio dejando al pequeño en sus brazos –la guerra me dejo con secuelas terribles, hermoso tu hijo Ilithyia cuidalo con tu alma sería terrible que algo le pasara porque como yo sabes lo que es perder a uno y ni mencionemos familiares…

-Querido creí que veníamos a disfrutar de la fiesta Ilithyia no tiene porque revivir los horrores pasados y nosotros aun tenemos un hijo de quien ocuparnos.

-Tus palabras tienen razón de ser, me disculpo Ilithyia dijo mirando al niño nuevamente.

Cuando la conversación pasó a ser más informal ella se disculpo solo para ir a encerrarse a su habitación junto con su pequeño fue entonces cuando un temblor terror y lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Mamá? Pregunto el pequeño consternado.

Ilithyia lo abrazo fuertemente –Nunca permitiré que te hagan daño…

-Ilithyia? Pregunto Maximus.

-Estoy acá Albinus se ensucio dijo rápidamente limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-NO! En un momento estoy de vuelta dijo con un hilo de voz.

Cuando salió ya no tenia la misma sonrisa por el contrario deseaba que todo terminara ya, cuando por fin termino todo pudo respirar con tranquilidad y quitar su rostro de angustia.

-En verdad te sientes bien?

-Si dijo mintiendo pero la realidad era otra.

-Todo fue un éxito.

Ilithyia no contesto solo se retiro directamente a sus aposentos, todos están muertos se decía, nadie lo sabe, él esta a salvo pero la verdad es que ella estaba criando al hijo de Spartacus un hombre al que le hubiera gustado amar y que la amara…


	6. Chapter 6 Fantasmas

Capitulo 6

Fantasmas

La esposa de Crasso entro a la oficina de su esposo para encontrarlo acariciando el rostro de yeso de quien fue su hijo Tiberius su mirada era triste pero su quijada estaba apretada, al ver que no llamaría su atención decidió hablar.

-El dejo un hueco que jamás llenaremos.

-A veces pienso que mis actos lo llevaron a esto, fui muy duro con él…

-No!, fue ella y esos malditos esclavos, nos traiciono sin importarle cuanto le dimos.

Su esposa le quito el rostro de las manos para tomar el de su esposo y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que es lo que pasa, desde anoche que llegamos de la fiesta de Illithyia estas muy extraño.

Mirándola con un ceño pregunto –Qué sabes acerca de ella, de su tiempo en Capua?

Su esposa lo miro algo extrañada pero contesto –No mucho lo que todo mundo sabe creo, su fascinación con los gladiadores, que fue la única sobreviviente en la caída de la casa de Batiatus su regreso ante la caída de su esposo nada más, porque preguntas…

Crasso no estaba satisfecho –No es nada quizás este imaginando cosas.

-Es por el niño verdad, no tiene nada de Claudio, cuando lo presento a sociedad fue el chisme del momento dijo sonriendo aunque no entiendo porque te altera tanto.

-Te aseguro que no es nada… besándola se alejo para seguir con sus ocupaciones pero su esposa tenía razón ese niño no tenia nada de Claudio…

…

Recuperarse de la fiebre fue complicado nunca pensó que las secuelas que le dejo la guerra fueran tan intensas pero allí estaban en la misma colina donde murió Crixus, miraron la gran ciudad, era hermosa tenía que admitirlo e inmensa respirando profundamente para seguir su camino.

-Hemos llegado le sonrió la joven.

-Hemos llegado…

Spartacus se sentía abrumado Roma era gigantesco cuales eran las probabilidades de encontrar a su hijo o acercarse a él, Laeta adivino su preocupación y trato de calmarlo.

-Primero tenemos que instalarnos creo que tenemos algo de dinero para buscar una posada, después te conduciré hacia los lugares que frecuentan los nobles si los Dioses están de nuestro lado la veremos en algún momento…

Spartacus asintió gracias a su aspecto tan desaliñado podía pasar fácilmente como un mendigo aun así trataba de ocultar su rostro, le dio tristeza darse cuenta que la diferencia entre pobres y ricos aun estaba muy marcada no sirvió de nada mi rebelión pensó…

Caminaron por las calles llenas de gente que no dejaba de trabajar, alfareros, herreros incluso le llego el olor a pan recién horneado despertando un sonido en su tripa, Laeta sonrió pero ella también tenia hambre, se acerco y compro una hogaza para los dos tenían poco dinero para desperdiciarlo.

-Cuantas veces visitaste la capital dijo comiéndose el pan con avidez.

-De niña la visite varias veces con mis padres ellos amaban el coliseo, cuando me case las visitas era más esporádicas ya que solo venia con mi esposo por negocios y bien que piensas de ella…

-Es grande…

-Solo eso dijo riendo.

-Es grande y hermosa, pero no deja de ser…

-Roma… estaremos bien, busquemos una posada.

…

Ilithyia había quedado bastante nerviosa después de la fiesta no le gusto como Crasso había visto a su hijo y diariamente se repetía que nadie sabia él secreto, se había encerrado en su casa por tres días seguidos pero cuando se dio cuenta que su forma de actuar era muy sospechosa decidió dejar de actuar como estúpida, ella quien sobrevivió tantas veces a situaciones extremas aunque ahora era distinto se trataba de su hijo arriesgarlo no era opción en ningún sentido.

-Me dirás que es lo que te pasa pregunto Maximus, desde tu fiesta estas bastante extraña y por la verga de Jupiter que me estoy cansando.

Cansada estoy yo de ti desde que te conocí pensó la joven –Si tanto te molesta podrías irte a la villa de tu prima…

-Ilithyia me preocupas simplemente, sino me dices que tienes como puedo ayudarte.

Ilithyia suspiro –No pasa nada esta bien, me sentí enferma al estar nuevamente así sin mi padre ni Gaius…

-Entiendo… pero si me lo permites yo aligerare la carga y te hare olvidar a tu difunto esposo la beso mientras la tomaba en brazos e Ilithyia solo pensaba en lo imbécil que era él.

…

Spartacus había conseguido un trabajo de albañil tenia que conseguir dinero vivir en Roma era complicado porque tenia una persona que dependía de él, diariamente iban a los distintos sitios que frecuentaban los nobles pero no habían tenido suerte, Laeta le dijo que tuviera paciencia los ricos siguen siendo pocos le dijo, terminando su trabajo se dispuso a ir a donde se hospedaban.

Cuando llego encontró a Laeta muy emocionada –Spartacus hoy habrá gladiadores en el coliseo!

-Y eso porque debería interesarme.

-Pensé que Jupiter te había echo listo.

-Cuando el coliseo tiene entretenimiento los nobles se presentan, tengo entendido que dijiste que ella gustaba de los gladiadores dijo sonriendo.

Spartacus entendió y sonrió rápidamente tomo unas cosas para salir a su destino.

…

Para distraerse de todo lo que paso le dijo a Maximus que la llevara al coliseo ya que el pequeño Albinus amaba a los gladiadores, aceptando decidieron partir para no llegar tarde, las calles alrededor estaban más concurridas de lo normal así que se dieron cuenta que seria más fácil llegar sin el transporte Altea abrazo al niño y comenzaron a caminar.

…

Spartacus miraba al millar de gente estaba desesperándose cuando por fin su suerte cambia, como si sintiera que Sura moviera su cabeza la ve tan magnifica como siempre pero su mirada pasa a la esclava que la sigue cargando un niño, el abre sus ojos, a pesar de no verlo de cerca esta seguro que es el niño más hermoso del mundo, toma la mano de Laeta y comienza a caminar entre la gente.

…

Ilithyia esta fastidiada moviéndose entre la prole su hijo es el único divertido, de repente ve a lo lejos como unos hombres llevan a un tigre y comienza a moverse mucho, la esclava no puede controlarlo y antes de dejarlo caer lo suelta, el niño sale corriendo entre la multitud Ilithyia se aterra y corre tras él gritando su nombre.

…

Spartacus ve al niño dirigirse hacia su dirección suelta a Laeta y se dirige directamente a él hasta lograr tenerlo de frente, el niño choca con él cayendo de trasero, Spartacus se hinca y lo ayuda a incorporarse, el pequeño lo mira, Spartacus queda paralizado de la belleza del niño, tiene sus ojos, lagrimas comienzan a salir, él pequeño lo mira buscando algo en una pequeña bolsa de cuero y saca unos denarios para dárselos al hombre, Spartacus sonríe aceptándolos aun así no olvida su plan sacando una daga la pone en la bolsa del niño cuando ve a Ilithyia llorando desesperada nombrando a quien adivino se trataba de su hijo se levanto y se aleja…

…

La mujer corre desesperada no lo ve por ningún lado, como pudo perderlo su esclava tendrá un castigo terrible si le pasa algo, no ella la salvo, pero su hijo… de repente lo ve parado frente a un mendigo Ilithyia corre hacia él, la silueta del hombre se aleja ella lo toma en brazos y comienza a gritarle que nunca vuelva a hacer eso, el niño llora por el reto pero ella nunca se ha sentido más aliviada ni siquiera se percato del objeto extraño en la bolsa de su hijo.

…

Spartacus ve la escena extrañado ella ama a ese niño, ella sabe quien es el padre y aun así lo ama hasta las lágrimas, preguntándose si lo amaría de la misma manera si se tratara de un hijo del hombre que le arrebato a Sura dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a la posada.

-Es todo pregunto Laeta.

-Por ahora dice sintiendo su corazón latir con una esperanza que hace mucho no sentía, era su hijo no tenia duda y ella lo amaba…

…

Estando en el palco Maximus hace todo lo posible para tranquilizar tanto a la madre como el hijo diciendo que la única culpable es la esclava, la joven no deja de disculparse hasta que Iithyia toma el control de sí misma –Basta! Lo importante es que mi hijo esta bien… Altea tienes que tener más cuidado o la próxima vez no dudare en castigarte.

-Si Domina…

Para su disgusto quien comparte el palco con ellos es Marcus Crasso con su familia Ilithyia se pone rígida solo con verlo, pero lo recibe con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ilithyia, Maximus.

-Marcus gusto en verte tu pedido de granos ya esta en camino!

-Me alegro Maximus antes mis pedidos de granos venían directamente de Sinuessa en valle pero tú sabes que paso allí…

-Nuestros buenos momentos siguen regresando poco a poco.

-Sin duda.

Cuando comenzó la función de gladiadores el hijo menor de Crasso noto la pequeña daga en la bolsa de cuero de Albinus.

-Que tienes allí pregunto el joven al niño.

El pequeño abrió su bolsa sacando la daga con cara de emoción Altea rápidamente la quito de su mano para entregársela a Ilithyia.

-De donde sacaste esto Albinus!, sabes que no debes tomar armas de verdad.

-No se, es mía dijo con excitación.

Maximus tomo la daga -quizás es de alguno de tus guardias el juega mucho con ellos.

Ilithyia lo mira con molestia.

-Me la permites pregunta Crasso.

Maximus extiende el brazo para entregársela la mira por un largo momento de nuevo su quijada se aprieta y voltea hacia Ilithyia directamente.

-Es una típica daga Traciana…

Ilithyia no puedo ocultar su rostro de espanto los fantasmas de su pasado la estaban persiguiendo, y recordó al mendigo que estaba frente a su hijo, no puede ser pensó esta muerto, todos están muertos, pero lo cierto fue que nunca encontraron su cuerpo, Crasso dijo que el hombre era un cadáver pero nunca encontraron su puto cuerpo y si realmente el vino desde la otra vida a reclamar lo que es suyo un temblor repentino se apodero de ella.

-Ilithyia?...

Ella dirigió su mirada a quien pronuncio su nombre.

-Quizás sea una coincidencia no te preocupes seguimos teniendo mucha chusma desde que termino la guerra dijo Marcus Crasso.

Ilithyia seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna y Crasso seguía mirándola a la cara.


	7. Chapter 7 Planes

Capitulo 7

Planes

Cuando regresaron a la posada Spartacus sentía un millar de emociones dentro de su ser, abrió la palma de su mano para ver nuevamente las monedas recordando los ojos de su hijo, sonrió fui solo un mendigo para él pensó con ironía pero aun así sintió la gran conexión que lo unía al pequeño, Laeta se sentó a su lado viendo las monedas en silencio no podía descifrar la mirada del hombre, nunca lo hacia pero esta vez realmente deseaba saber que estaba pensando.

-Que pasara ahora dijo suavemente.

Spartacus se guardo las monedas como un nuevo tesoro para él y mirándola a los ojos –realmente es mi hijo, quiero tenerlo en mis brazos aunque solo sea una vez…

-Eso sería muy arriesgado no lo crees, no solo para ti él también corre peligro contigo cerca.

-Lo se, pero que puedo hacer! es feliz con ella no puedo quitarle eso para que viva conmigo, condenarlo a la pobreza, esta vida!

Laeta no dijo nada, a pesar que sabía que Spartacus no era un hombre que pudiera arrancar a un pequeño de los brazos de su madre lo que sea que estuviera pensando era muy peligroso.

-Ya me has ayudado mucho desde aquí continuare solo.

-Otra vez con lo mismo, no te dejare solo entiéndelo de una buena vez ahora cuéntame que tienes planeado…

…

Crasso se dispuso a ir al senado después de la guerra era más que bien recibido por todos aprovechando eso para citarse con el Senador Vibius, después del incidente en el palco tenia que terminar con cualquier suposición pero quien se tomaría la molestia de poner una pista sobre todo en el hijo de una persona que se vio envuelta en la rebelión, más tarde se reuniría con Caesar ese pequeño asunto lo tenia nervioso, su palabra estaba en juego pero estaba completamente seguro que el hombre murió pero y si no, se recrimino a sí mismo por no poner atención a las señales con anterioridad aunque quien podría sospechar algo Ilithyia se distinguía por ser una mujer que solo gustaba de codearse con gente que estaba a su nivel pero por otro lado según le dijo su esposa ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Lucretia, aun así su regreso fue normal lo que ahora era sospechoso es que se alejara por un tiempo, acaso ella estaba ocultando algo…

-Marcus bienvenido!

-Querido Vibius veo que te sienta bien estar en la capital.

-Bueno ahora que mi querida sobrina esta por casarse no tengo porque estar viajando mucho, me alegro verte en la fiesta pasada mi querido hermano siempre te tuvo estima.

-Y yo a él… espero se haya encontrado con su amada esposa en la otra vida.

-Pero dime de que querías hablar conmigo.

Crasso se tomo unos momentos hacerse de enemigo a Vibius un senador no era algo que quisiese.

-Es acerca de tu sobrina…

-Ya veo… dijo el hombre mayo poniendo serio y a la defensiva.

-Parece que toque un tema delicado o realmente no se a que te refieres.

-Estoy arto de las habladurías Marcus, a pesar que e hablado mucho con ella parece no escucharme…

Marcus sonrió al tener la conversación abierta –Bueno realmente me refería a que ella esta vendiendo su Villa en Capua y estoy interesado en comprarla, pero a que habladurías te refieres?

Vibius se sonrojo ante su indiscreción –bueno ya sabes la muerte de Seppia, que su hijo no se parezca a Claudio que si ella se esta deshaciendo del patrimonio familiar, si mi querido hermano aun viviera estoy seguro que no la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con su boda con Claudio y mira que resultados sino fuera por tu triunfo mi familia aun no se repondría de los fracasos que ha tenido.

-Todo eso es parte del pasado Vibius…

El hombre mayor forzó una sonrisa –un pasado que parece no terminar y dime porque te interesa la villa en Capua.

-La quiero para mi, tu sabes muchas veces nosotros los hombres necesitamos un sitio donde estar tranquilos y solos, además quiero poner distintos negocios para reorganizar la economía.

-Siempre con una mente en los negocios, pues hablare con mi sobrina y ten por seguro que la Villa será tuya…

-Gratitud bueno con esto aclarado me retiro.

Crasso salió con más preguntas que respuestas para su encuentro con Caesar hace tiempo que no se veían pero estaba seguro que quizá podría ayudarle a disiparle las dudad en su cabeza.

…

Cuando llego a su Villa su esposa lo esperaba de mal humor aun seguía despreciando a Caesar…

-Tu mascota espera por ti en tu oficina, Crasso sonrio internamente por el comentario pero no le mostro emoción alguna a su mujer.

-Hasta que llegaste por un momento pensé que me daría vino envenenado.

-Me alegra verte como un hombre civilizado Caesar.

-Gracias a ti y nuestro triunfo los Dioses me han bendecido con riqueza no solamente con mi apellido.

-De eso quería hablar de nuestro triunfo…

-Por un momento pensé que Pompeyo estaría acá también.

-Tu lo dijiste nosotros fuimos quien ganamos la guerra él solo aprovecho su mamá y acorralo a un montón de chusma asustada.

-Mal humor Emperador dijo sonriendo.

Crasso lo miro con autoridad –Cuando enviaste las legiones en busca de Spartaco estas seguro que no encontraste nada.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces no encontramos rastro de él ni de ninguno que pudo sobrevivir, están muertos por Jupiter lo atravesaron tres lanzas como podría haber sobrevivido, a que le temes, que ha pasado.

-Quizás no sea nada pero algo me tiene nervioso.

-Eso puedo verlo comparte conmigo la carga entonces…

-Ilithyia…

-Que con ella?

-Has visto a su hijo.

-Ni siquiera e visto a los míos porque tendría que poner atención al de ella.

Marcus ahora lo miro furioso –tendrías que hacerlo tu viste a Spartacus mucho más que yo… ahora Caesar estaba más interesado.

-Estas insinuando que… pero como.

-Pasó algo en el coliseo y fue cuando Crasso le explico todo lo ocurrido a Caesar este sonreía con diversión.

-Deberías tomar esto con seriedad si él esta vivo mi palabra se vera comprometida así como la tuya, que si esta reagrupándose nuevamente y si ella lo esta ayudando en secreto.

-Estas viendo fantasmas donde no existen, no queda nadie de la rebelión yo mismo me encargue de matar a los últimos, si existen realmente sobrevivientes están lejos de aquí dudo mucho que se atrevan a provocarnos nuevamente si por alguna razón y es verdad lo que sospechas el único resultado que tendrá es la muerte, Marcus una daga traciana no es nada… si el niño no es de Claudio bien todo mundo sabe que Ilithyia no era la más fiel esposa aquí en Roma puede ser hijo de cualquiera.

-Aun así fue ella quien me hace desconfiar, no viste su rostro Caesar era puro terror…

Caesar suspiro viendo que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión –la próxima vez que me encuentre con Ilithyia pondré atención al niño, rondare las calles en busca de tu fantasma si eso te hace sentir seguro.

-Gratitud, solo una cosa…

-Descuida también esta en juego mi palabra recuerdas si por algún favor de los Dioses realmente ese hombre vive yo me encargare de todo sin que nadie se de cuenta, tú encárgate de lo otro sabes que no me gusta codearme con la nobleza.

…

Nuevamente se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, ella quien fuera una mujer fría y calculadora que había podido quitarse enemigos fácilmente como podía dejarse vencer por alguien que ni siquiera existía… fácilmente se trataba de él un hombre que llevaba en su cabeza torturándola día y noche, fuera de manera erótica o siendo la misma muerte en persona. No dejaba de mirar la daga, una típica daga traciana había dicho Marcus comenzó a hiperventilarse nuevamente, esta muerto, esta muerto dijo lanzando la daga fuera de su alcance.

-ALTEA!

-Si domina dijo la joven rápidamente.

-No quiero que nadie se acerque a mi hijo no quiero que salga de la villa a menos que yo este con él entendiste…

-Si Domina.

Ella era una noble descendiente de su clan no tendría miedo protegería a su hijo de quien sea fuera Romano o un puto fantasma…


	8. Chapter 8 Mi hijo

Capitulo 8

Mi hijo

Spartacus había llegado a la conclusión que la única manera de llegar a su hijo sería por Ilithyia ella se lo debía al dejarla ir y estaba seguro que la daga que había puesto en la bolsa de cuero la había consternado, fue fácil localizar su villa tan majestuosa como tenia que ser, pidiéndole a Laeta realizar pequeñas rondas para observar el movimiento de guardias, esclavos y sobre todo ella lograron tener un patrón aunque muy peligroso.

-Generalmente sale por las tardes en su transporte es raro verla andar sin resguardo, últimamente no e visto al pequeño con ella será imposible acercarse.

-Nada es imposible solo necesito un poco de suerte.

-Tú hablando de suerte.

-Bueno quizás es tiempo de escuchar a todos esos Dioses de los que hablaba Sura, estoy seguro que ella me guio hasta aquí.

-Entonces rezare para tener suerte.

-Gratitud…

-Guardatelas para el momento que lo tengas en tus brazos.

-Solo requiero que me prometas algo.

-Spartacus…

-Por favor Laeta si esto se sale de control promete que me dejaras, tienes que vivir has hecho mucho por mi, es tiempo que vivas tu vida, promételo dijo tomándola de los hombros mirándola intensamente, no podría cargar con una muerte más dijo en su susurro…

Titubeando asintió lentamente él complacido la tomo en brazos no estaba seguro pero algo le decía que sería su ultima aventura juntos…

…

-Exageras demasiado dijo Maximus desvistiéndose para entrar a la terma con Ilithyia el niño esta insoportable déjalo salir.

-Ese es el tipo de padre que quieres ser para él?

-Ilithyia e tratado de congraciarme con tu hijo desde que te conocí no le gusto, entiendes y ahora con tu comportamiento tan extraño que tienes últimamente esta más inquieto, tenerlo encerrado solo con esclavos y guardias no le hace bien a que le temes.

La joven tenía un ceño entre sus ojos apartando a la esclava que la limpiaba trato de incorporarse para retirarse pero Maximus se lo impidió.

-Que significa esa daga, es por lo que se dice de ti? realmente a mi no me importa si tu hijo no es de Glaber incluso lo entiendo nunca tuvo nada que ofrecerte dijo conduciéndola a su regazo, no tienes nada que temer yo me encargare de cuidarlos casándonos todo terminara decía tocándola bajo el agua, pero lo cierto era que nada la mantenía tranquila.

-Tus palabras tienen lógica…

…

Ilithyia se acerco al sitio donde su hijo hacia un berrinche –Quiero salir! Gritaba manoteando a su esclava.

-Albinus!

-Mamá dijo el niño corriendo hacia ella.

-Perdóneme Domina no quiere jugar a nada yo no quise importunarla.

-Déjanos solos.

-Si Domina.

-Es peligroso que salgas ya te lo he dicho.

-No soltare tu mano lo prometo dijo con su vocesita aun con lagrimas en sus ojos azules.

Ilithyia sonrió y lo sentó en sus piernas –Lo prometes…

-Si!

-Albinus dijo con seriedad.

-Recuerdas al hombre con quien hablabas cuando te perdiste?

El niño la miro interrogante, Ilithyia desistió en hacer más preguntas que podía saber él.

-Estaba llorando le di monedas, olía raro dijo moviendo sus pequeños pies.

-Estaba llorando? Dijo sintiendo un estremecimiento de verdad no te diste cuenta si el metió la daga en tu bolsa.

El niño negó con la cabeza sin más interés –Mamá me llevaras a la plaza?

Maximus para ser tan inútil tenia razón mantenerlo en casa era despertar más sospechas aun, pero tenía que ser sincera jamás se había sentido más insegura como en ese momento –Te llevare, el niño comenzó a dar brincos emocionado, pero Maximus ira con nosotros…

-No me gusta dijo haciendo un puchero solo quiero que este Altea.

-Es posible que él sea tu padre…

-No quiero! Ilithyia volvió a tomarlo en brazos deseando que su abrazo fuera suficiente para tenerlo a salvo.

…

La plaza estaba concurrida pero aun así disfrutaba de ver a su hijo alegre entre los distintos puestos.

-Mamá puedo comprarlo dijo sosteniendo un títere de madera.

-No te parece que tienes muchos juguetes.

El niño puso su mirada de suplica hasta que su madre acepto.

-Hermoso niño dijo una fresca voz tras ella!

-Caesar!? Que sorpresa no sabía que estabas en la capital.

-Vine a cerrar unos negocios a disfrutar de los juegos y a visitar viejos amigos.

-Te vez bien.

-Nada comparado contigo, tan hermosa como siempre…

-Me halagas…

-Y entonces como te llamas pequeño legionario dijo agachándose para ver al pequeño.

-Albinus.

-Como tu abuelo dijo mirándolo con un amplia sonrisa.

Ilithyia nuevamente estaba nerviosa pero Caesar no mostro más interés en el tema –serás un gran guerrero.

-Si! Como mi papá.

-Albinus! Ilithyia se escandalizo

-Déjalo a mi no me gustaría que me dijeran que mi padre bueno tú sabes… dijo sonriendo, además Glaber se merece algo de merito…

-Uno que pienso opacar dijo Maximus…

-Si me entere de su compromiso felicidades, por cierto Crasso dara una fiesta esta noche espero verlos allí…

-Por su puesto dijo Maximus haciendo que Ilithyia lo mirara interrogante.

…

-Desde cuando tomas decisiones por mi le dijo molesta ya en su villa.

-Que es lo que te molesta es solo una fiesta desde cuando no deseas ir, además es conveniente para nuestro matrimonio yo que soy el principal exportador de granos tener todas esas conexiones.

Ilithyia bufo –No llevare a Albinus…

-Como quieras si eso hace que dejes de comportarte de esta manera.

…

Spartacus se preparaba para esa noche ocultando su rostro bajo una capa se ajusto fuertemente su gladius a la cintura.

-Listo?

Spartacus paso saliva se arriesgaría a rondar la villa de Crasso gracias a las rondas de Laeta y los chismorreos se entero de la fiesta que se daría por la bienvenida de Caesar, vio sus manos estaban temblando.

-Spartacus… dejémoslo tu mismo lo dijiste el niño es feliz con ella.

-Solo quiero tenerlo una vez en mis brazos y dejare el tema en paz, es mi hijo Laeta, lo único mío que me queda en esta vida.

Ella asintió tomando su velo para cubrir su rostro también –Recuerda tu promesa…

-La recordare con la única condición de que no te dejes morir tan fácilmente.

Sin decir nada salieron a su destino.

…

La villa de Crasso estaba reluciente los sirvientes iban y venían con vino, frutas, ostras que eran las favoritas de Caesar, el espectáculo un poco recatado pero se trababa de esclavas hermosas bailando alrededor de la fuente Ilithyia se sentía enferma de lo único que se hablaba era de la guerra, como fue que crucificaron a todos los rebeldes la famosa carmificina cuando recuperaron Sinuessa en valle y de la batalla final, Caesar estaba muy divertido con la conversación pero Crasso cada vez que podía miraba fijamente a Ilithyia buscando algún indicio, pero ella no lo mostro solo estaba allí bebiendo vino con su típica cara de orgullo, pero eso no lo haría desistir estaba seguro que ella ocultaba algo.

…

-Deberias relajarte le susurro Maximus.

-Estoy preocupada por Albinus.

-Ilithyia ya otras veces lo has dejado con tus esclavas y guardias no ha pasado nada.

-No entenderías porque nunca has sido padre…

-Que puedo hacer para que estes bien y tengamos una noche tranquila? Dijo dándose por vencido.

-Ire a mi villa a ver que todo este en orden regresare rápidamente.

-Ire contigo.

-No, sería grosero que nos vieran retirarnos a los dos, regresare solo quiero estar segura que esta a salvo.

Ilithyia lo beso para salir seguida de su esclava.

…

Ambos tiritaban los dientes esa noche era un poco más fría veían llegar y salir gente de la villa estaba bostezando cuando la ve salir con su esclava mas dos guardias, Spartacus se puso en guardia dándole una señal a Laeta comenzó a moverse entre las sombras.

…

Ilithyia estaba aliviada de haber dejado la villa de Crasso nunca pensó realmente en los horrores cometidos hasta ese momento sabiendo que su hijo llevaba la sangre del rebelde más odiado en Roma, ella misma hizo atrocidades porque se detendrían ante un niño, se mordió el labio pensando en eso cuando e transporte paro repentinamente su esclava se asomo –Es una mujer Domina estará pidiendo monedas.

-Dale esto y que se aleje inmediatamente.

-Si Domina…

…

Laeta salió repentinamente pidiendo caridad mientras Spartacus noqueaba al guardia trasero haciendo que el transporte sea inestable, Laeta se encarga del segundo con un poco de mas trabajo, no tenia la fuerza suficiente para noquear a un hombre de un golpe, y ella le había pedido a Spartacus no muertes innecesarias.

…

Cuando Ilithyia sintió que su transporte cayo de la parte trasera dio un grito preguntando que pasaba la joven esclava salió solo para no regresar nuevamente, no de nuevo se dijo recordando aquel día que Gannicus la tomo prisionera, con la mano temblorosa recorre las cortinas de terciopelo para mirar afuera, es él, el hombre que estaba frente a su hijo y es cuando una mano como yunque tapa su boca ahogando un grito de terror al reconocer de quien se trataba.

…

Spartacus tomo a la chica que salió del transporte noqueándola rápidamente se sintió culpable por ello pero tenia que continuar su plan, cuando no ya no tiene ningún estorbo observa a su alrededor para asegurarse que no ahí nadie, observa nuevamente el transporte y ve como una temblorosa mano llena de anillos abre la cortina, los hermosos ojos de la mujer joven se abren en terror el la toma fuertemente de la boca mostrando su identidad el la sujeta con más fuerza ahogando su grito sintiendo en su mano las lagrimas calientes de la mujer.


	9. Chapter 9 Reunion

Capitulo 9

Reunión

La mano la presionaba como el acero, no se trataba de un fantasma podía sentirlo su mano firme, fría y fuerte, el terror se apodero de ella, él había regresado de la misma muerte al no poder gritar solo le quedo derramar lagrimas aunque sabía que ante él no servían de nada si con anterioridad le había perdonado la vida por su hijo no nacido ahora no había nada que se lo impidiera así que lloro mientras veía esos ojos que diariamente se reflejaban en su hijo.

Spartacus dejo de presionar su mano cuando el ahogo de gritos se transformo en un quedo sollozo –Te soltare pero si haces un leve sonido te arrancare la lengua en este mismo instante entendiste le dijo en voz baja.

Ilithyia asintió cuando Spartacus aparto la mano hizo una inspiración profunda el aire que le llegaba a los pulmones la lastimaba conteniéndose a gritar hizo acopio de su valor para formar una oración.

-Estas vivo…

-Algo que yo mismo me pregunto porque…

-Que es lo que quieres dijiste que matarme no equilibraría nada.

-Si lo dije… pero lo que deseo ya no se encuentra en tu interior.

Ilithyia sollozo nuevamente –No… no lo alejes de mí.

-Entonces hablemos... yo no vine a quedarme con mi hijo pero deseo tenerlo en mis brazos aunque sea una vez y tu harás el arreglo.

-No tienes idea de lo que pides.

-En eso te equivocas no te lo estoy pidiendo lo harás.

-Tienes idea del peligro que corre por tu culpa susurro lo que deseas es imposible muchos menos en estos momentos.

-Que sucede…

-Spartacus rápido dijo Laeta.

Pero el no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así de fácil –Habla!

-Como te abras dado cuenta es tu viva imagen, tus enemigos lo han observado muy bien…

-Con mayor razón estar cerca, ahora arreglaras el encuentro o me lo llevare.

Ilithyia se sentía atrapada pero una parte de ella que añoraba este encuentro la hizo responder a lo que el Tracio quería, además si alguien podría proteger a su hijo era el padre quien nuevamente demostró que la muerte no hacia efecto en él –Dame cinco días y tendrás tú reunión.

Spartacus dudo un momento pero le dijo su dirección momento después Ilithyia se quito unas joyas entregándoselas en la mano.

-Esto para que.

-Necesitaras huir yo pediré ayuda por robo ve en la dirección contraria.

Spartacus rápidamente tomo la mano de Laeta e Ilithyia comenzó a gritar por ayuda haciendo un gran alboroto, la gente salió en su dirección y ella solo veía la dirección que el hombre había tomado…

No mucho tiempo después llego Maximus para encontrar a una Ilithyia muy conmocionada ella era una excelente actriz.

-Ilithyia estas bien trastornado buscando algún indicio que estuviera lastimada.

-Si, solo tomaron mis joyas pero aun sigo nerviosa.

-Tuviste mucha suerte entonces dijo Crasso acercándose.

Ilithyia titubeo pero asintió firmemente –Aun así parece que logro acercarse a ti siguió hablando.

Ella lo miro interrogante y Crasso alzo la mano para tocar su mejilla –Tienes tierra en el rostro…

-El me impidió gritar dijo nerviosa.

-Entonces le viste el rostro.

Ilithyia asintió nerviosa viendo como sus guardias comenzaban a despertar ella seguía sin decir nada teniendo encima los ojos interrogantes de Crasso.

-Tenia el rostro cubierto y mucha barba podría ser cualquiera, no baje de mi transporte en ningún momento.

-También estaba una mujer dijo uno de los guardias el hombre era muy fuerte me noqueo de un solo golpe.

-Como era pregunto Crasso rápidamente.

-No lo vi muy bien como dijo la Domina llevaba el rostro cubierto, pero era un hombre muy fuerte detuvo mi Gladius fácilmente.

-La mujer?...

-Era bonita dijo el otro guardia.

-Algo que pueda ayudar?

-Su cabello el poco que le vi era castaño o pelirrojo no se.

Crasso frunció el ceño –Maximus en cuanto la esclava despierte interrógala, no permitiré que este tipo de comportamiento se de en nuestra república quien haya sido es importante encontrar al responsable.

-Claro que si dijo tomando a una Ilithyia muy nerviosa, ella solo esperaba que Spartacus no cometiera otra locura…

…

Crasso regreso a su villa aun continuaba la fiesta pero el se dirigió directamente a su oficina seguido de Caesar.

-Que sucedió para que Jupiter mismo se aleje de tu paso.

-Era él esta aquí, esta vivo! Dijo tirando todos los objetos de su escritorio.

-Como lo sabes?...

-Ella puede engañar al imbécil de Maximus pero no a mí, estaba completamente ilesa sus guardias y esclava también, desde cuando ese hombre tiene compasión por alguno de nosotros, además creo que la mujer del Edil sigue con él.

-Laeta! Dijo sonriendo vaya los coños Romanos son su debilidad.

-Encones ya viste al niño dijo molesto.

-Lo vi, efectivamente Juno lo hizo a la imagen del padre solo quien no vio a Spartacus de frente podría pasar desapercibido de ese niño.

-Búscalo debe estar en los barrios bajos, el rostro de Ilithyia tenia barro puede estar trabajando aquí en mi ciudad, no lo permitiré.

-Lo encontrare y le daré muerte yo mismo, descuida…

…

Ilithyia estaba muy ansiosa tanto que no soportaba el tacto de Maximus, estaba vivo, quería ver a su hijo, él no quería quitárselo estaba segura de ello, pero que le diría al niño la situación era muy delicada estaba segura que Crasso no la dejaría en paz tan fácilmente aun así ella le dijo que arreglaría el encuentro, necesitaba tener la mente fría levantar alguna sospecha era lo menos que quería, en algún momento pensó en no hacerlo dejarlo esperando, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenerlo de regreso era una oportunidad de estar nuevamente a su lado, no solamente en sus sueño fue cuando una duda salió de ella, quien era la mujer que lo acompañaba no era la joven que trato de quitarle la vida cuando estaba en el templo, sintió celos y sonrió ante la sensación, él nunca demostró algún afecto hacia ella pero aun así sentía celos de esa mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

-Ilithyia!

-Dime dijo con un tono de fastidio que ya era difícil ocultar.

-Tendré que salir de la ciudad mis encargados son unos inútiles necesito arreglar unos negocios, prometo volver pronto, dejare alguno de mis hombre para que te cuiden tus guardias han demostrado ser unos imbéciles, no deseo que te pase nada.

-Espero que tengas un buen viaje dijo sin ocultar su alegría.

-Me gustaría ver ese entusiasmo cuando estoy a tu lado no solo en mis partidas.

-Te aseguro que lo tendrás dijo besándolo, sintiendo un gran alivio al tener si villa para ella sola.

Cuando Maximus se fue pudo sentirse libre en su hogar ni siquiera la visita de su tío Vibius le molesto, parecía otra persona, además no se había encontrado con Crasso en ningún momento ella estaba segura que Spartacus no era tan tonto como para dejarse atrapar tan fácil.

Pensando en eso fue hacia sus esclavas –Damia!

-Si domina.

-Necesitare un favor tuyo, me serviste bien en decir justamente lo que te pedí en el incidente de la otra noche, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda.

-Domina?

-Necesito que me prestes una de tus ropas, la más vieja y maltratada que tengas que pueda utilizar para mi.

La chica abrió los ojos interrogantes.

-Necesito ir en tres días a un sitio sin que nadie se de cuenta que soy yo, necesito tu ayuda de acuerdo dijo mirando fijamente a la joven.

-Entendido…

-Bien, ahora esto no debe saberse por nadie o no solo mi vida estará en peligro sino la tuya también…

La chica se estremeció pero asintió firmemente.

…

El día llego Maximus seguia en sus negocios si tenia suerte duraría toda la semana sino es que más, Ilithyia se acerco a su hijo.

-Albinus dijo el niño jugaba con unos caballos de madera.

-Mamá jugaras conmigo.

-Si… pero esta ves jugaremos a otra cosa.

El niño sonrió con excitación –Nos disfrazaremos e iremos a visitar a un amigo, pero tienes que prometer nunca hablar de esto.

El niño asintió –Promételo le dijo con seriedad.

-Si!

Ella lo beso en ambas mejillas para soltar el aire, los nervios la estaban matando aun así lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación.

Cuando entro Altea se encontraba con su bata de dormir, quizás no era de la misma estatura que ella, pero tenia el pelo rubio le dio la instrucción que se quedara en su habitación que si alguien se asomaba se mantuviera acostada en su cama pero que solo dejara ver el cabello, la joven se negó no podía hacerlo era indigna de estar en su habitación, pero Ilithyia le dijo que era por la seguridad de si hijo que provechara de algo que quizás no disfrutaría nuevamente, se sintió extraña haciendo "algo" por una esclava.

Damia le entrego un vestido a Ilithyia esta se miro al espejo después miro a su esclava, su piel era suave y hermosa comparada de la joven se mordió el labio cubrió su rostro con un velo común de tela rasposa aun así podía reconocerse fácilmente esperaba que pudiera engañar a los demás.

-Trate de mostrar menos gracia y orgullo Domina, camine con rapidez mire hacia el piso siempre con miedo y respeto.

Ilithyia la miro –Así es como me vez.

La chica tartamudeo –Bu- bueno usted es mi Domina puede hacer lo que sea conmigo si desea mi muerte puede hacerlo.

Ilithyia no dijo nada pero entendió el punto de la chica –Vamos dijo, Damia tomo al niño y lo cubrió con una manta cargándolo por la espalda.

-Pensaran que es un tonel de vino grande si no se mueve.

-Albinus tienes que quedarte quieto recuerdas estamos jugando y si te descubren perderás dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el pequeño movió su cabeza excitado por el juego.

Salieron de la villa Ilithyia no levantaba su cabeza para nada cuando se tropiezan con unos hombres, ella no sabe quien son –Maldición dice Damia.

-Las hermosas esclavas de la villa Albinus!

-Tenemos un encargo de la Domina dijo la joven.

-Hahahahaha siempre imposibles de tocar, Altea porque te cubres.

Ilithyia se espanto ocultando más su rostro, el hombre se acerco tocándole el trasero de manera obscena haciéndola gritar.

Damia lo empujo lejos –Mi Domina sabrá que unos don nadie tocaron a sus esclavas.

-Tu Domina me debería estar mamando la verga en este momento hahahahahahaha.

-Si no nos dejas pasar le hablare a un guardia, Ilithyia se espanto llamar la atención sería lo peor, pero el hombre simplemente se lamio los labios para hacerse a un lado.

-Solo falta tiempo para que tu Domina deje que un monton de hombres te cojan espero estar ese día dijo riéndose.

Siguiendo su camino un poco más nerviosas Ilithyia pregunto –Esto pasa a menudo, que las molesten?

-Nunca creímos que le llegara a importar Domina…

Ilithyia la siguió nuevamente sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a su destino era la segunda vez que caminaba tanto, la primera fue en medio de un bosque espero que ese recuerdo no fuera de mala espina, las suciedad y los distintos olores inundaron sus sentidos poniéndola de mal humor, estaba sudada pero se alegro de estar frente a la pequeña choza su esclava toco y vio como la joven pelirroja se asomaba con precaución al ver de quien se trataba las dejo pasar.

-Pense que no vendrías dijo pero antes decir otra cosa Spartacus quedo sorprendido al ver a Ilithyia de esa manera vestida como esclava, sudorosa y de mal humor.

Ilithyia se quito el velo dejando a la vista su hermosa cabellera mientras Damia dejaba al descubierto al niño cuando estuvo entre todos el niño volteo a ver a su mamá interrogante –Gane?

Ilithyia se olvido de todas las incomodidades y sonrió asintiendo, el pequeño Albinus comenzó a brincar –gane, gane, gane hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Spartacus.

-Te conozco.

Spartacus nuevamente sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos pero las contuvo se poso sobre su rodilla para verlo mejor –Cual es tu nombre.

-Me llamo como mi abuelo Albinus!

Sintio alivio de que ella no lo llamara como al maldito de Glaber aun así no es gusto que llevara un nombre Romano, Ilithyia sintió que debería darle algo de privacidad y le pidió a Laeta conducirla a la otra habitación.

-Ire a discutir unas cosas quédate aquí mi… amigo te cuidara el fue un guerrero no te pasara nada, te amo le dijo al pequeño.

-Te amo mamá!

Cuando Spartacus vio salir a las tres mujeres se sentó en el suelo –Es verdad que fuiste guerrero?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo…

-Mi papá fue el más grande guerrero.

-Ah si?

-Mamá me lo dijo tembló Roma.

Spartacus mostro una sonrisa amplia pero después pregunto –Como se llama tu padre.

El niño se quedo pensando un momento hasta que hizo un gesto de no saber nada, ella no le habla de Glaber pensó.

-Cual es tu nombre? Pregunto el pequeño

Spartacus dudo un momento pero recordó al viejo del templo era un nombre Romano y si el niño lo nombraba no lo identificarían –Lucius…

-Me gustas dijo sonriendo.

Spartacus sintió un amor infinito hacia el pequeño que no se resistió a tomarlo en brazos.

…

Las tres mujeres estaban calladas Damia que ya estaba en su papel de esclava estaba alejada Ilithyia miraba a Laeta que estaba cosiendo unas prendas, percatándose de la marca en su brazo.

Laeta se dio cuenta que la miraba –Un regalo de Crasso…

-Le pertenecías?

-Yo antes era como tu sabes, pertenecía a la clase privilegiada no tanto como la tuya pero comodidades nunca me faltaron, Spartacus tomo mi ciudad y por querer salvar lo que quedo de mi gente para ser vendida por Crasso un favor que me alegro haya echo dijo poniendo atención nuevamente a su actividad.

La mujer del Edil de Sinuessa se dijo Ilithyia –Tu y él…

Laeta entendió inmediatamente la pregunta –Soy su compañera solamente…

Ilithyia no entendió la respuesta pero no quiso saber más.

…

Spartacus con el pequeño en brazos Ilithyia sintió orgullo al ver a su hijo llevarse bien con su padre, ojala pudieran ser una familia pero era imposible.

-Cumpliste gratitud por eso, dijo entregándole al pequeño necesito tu ayuda para irme de aquí prometo no molestarte nunca más.

Ilithyia sintió una punzada en su corazón realmente lo dejaría ir así de fácil…

-Te ayudare bajo mis condiciones.

-Habla.

Fue cuando ella paso a su hijo a los brazos de su esclava y tomándole el rostro como aquella ves que el le dijo que su esposo no la amaba le susurro en el oído –Pasa una noche conmigo…

Spartacus sintió como se le erizaba el vello al sentir los suaves labios de Ilithyia tan cerca de su oído, ella lo deseaba en su cama, alejándose siguió sintiendo la suavidad de su mano en su cuello, la miro no tenia una cara de exigencia erótica, sus ojos eran de suplica fue como si no existiera nadie más que ellos dos.

-Es lo único que deseas dijo en voz alta.

-Lo único…

-Muy bien dijo sin más.

Laeta comenzó a sentirse incomoda con la presencia de Ilithyia.


	10. Chapter 10 Pasión y condena

Capitulo 10

Pasión y condena

Caesar comenzó la búsqueda de Spartacus recorriendo los lugares en los que podría estar siendo una gran ciudad tuvo que hacer grupo con sus hombres de confianza, dándoles las señas más particulares pero sobre todo que investigaran si eran recién llegados a la ciudad, Crasso le dijo que él mismo se encargaría de Ilithyia así como no perdono la traición de su amada Kore o la esposa del Edil mucho menos de ella, teniendo el cuerpo de Spartacus en su poder podría sustentar la infidelidad y traición de la mujer cerrando de una vez por todas ese capitulo.

No habían tenido suerte fastidiándolo pero Crasso tenía razón la palabra de ambos estaba en juego si se hubiera tratado de otro rebelde no sería tan importante el asunto pero se trababa del mismo Spartacus suspirando continuo con su búsqueda esperando mejores resultados…

…

Spartacus estaba tomando lo último de sus pocas pertenencias cuando Laeta pide unas palabras con él.

-Parece que confías mucho en ella…

-No se arriesgaría a poner en peligro a mi hijo.

-Aun así nos arriesgaremos para dirigirnos a su villa.

Spartacus volteo a mirarla –Laeta si alguien puede ayudarnos a escapar es ella, irnos lejos si en verdad es cierto lo que Ilithyia dice pronto descubrirán has hecho mucho por mi no pienso arriesgarte de ninguna manera.

A pesar que Spartacus no dijo que le había susurrado la mujer Laeta se imaginaba muy bien cual fue la petición, se sintió lastimada al ver que él aceptaba sin duda alguna en su corazón poniendo de excusa su seguridad –Sera como tu digas dijo sin más tomando sus pertenencias.

Salieron de la habitación para encontrar a Ilithyia con el velo puesto y a Damia escondiendo nuevamente al pequeño en su espalda antes de quedarse quito miro a Spartacus –Vendrás a mi casa?

-Si le dijo ayudando a Damia a cubrirlo por completo.

-Cuando lleguemos mi esclava y yo entraremos primero ustedes traten de estar a distancia razonable cuando me veas salir daré ordenes a mis guardias para despejar la entrada cuando sea seguro te dejare pasar.

-Domina pero los guardias de su prometido están allí…

-Bueno tendrán una noche de vino y putas dijo sonriendo encárgate de eso más tarde.

-Si Domina.

-Listos dijo mirando a Spartacus este ultimo asintió y salieron a la villa de Iithyia.

Al dar vuelta y caminar unas cuantas cuadras a lo lejos se vislumbraban unos legionarios Romanos ningún grupo pudo verse continuando con su camino cada quien.

Cuando Ilithyia llego a su villa paso muy nerviosa pero ninguno de sus guardias dijo nada caminando directamente a su habitación se encontró a su esclava Altea sentada en su cama.

-Domina disculpe lavare sus sabanas inmediatamente.

-Olvidalo cosas más importantes nos competen paso algo en mi ausencia?

-Los guardias de su prometido tocaron una vez…

-Y…

-Les dije que estaba indispuesta yo hable como si fuera usted dijo asustada.

-Bien echo ahora pásame un vestido sencillo si estuve enferma tengo que salir de esa manera.

-Si Domina.

Cuando estuvo lista salió de su habitación para no haber estado toda la mañana no había despertado ninguna sospecha paseándose por toda su villa como lo hacia de constumbre.

-Domina me alegra que se sienta mejor…

Ella volteo a ver al guardia –Estoy complacida de su guardia hacia mi persona.

-Mi señor dejo muy claro que la mantuviéramos a salvo.

-Y hacen muy bien su trabajo en su área de descanso encontraran un regalo de mi parte.

-Domina?

-Vino y mujeres dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

-Domina discúlpeme no creo que a mi señor le guste eso…

-De quien es esta villa?

-De usted pero…

-Pero nada Maximus no se encuentra por tanto me obedecen a mi reúne a tus camaradas y disfruten…

El guardia sonrió ampliamente –Gratitud.

Con eso tendría a la mayoría de los guardias fuera saliendo de su villa comenzó a buscar a Spartacus a los alrededores.

…

-Esta tardando demasiado dijo Laeta.

-Ella tiene que confirmar su cuartada mira allá esta.

Salieron de su escondite para entrar rápidamente Ilithya los instalo en una de las habitaciones le ordeno a su esclava Altea que les sirviera algo de comer y les consiguiera algo de ropa limpia, aunque Laeta estaba incomoda con la situación tuvo que aceptar que la comida era necesaria hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia en esas cantidades.

-Hare que te junten provisiones dijo al verlo comer de una manera tan poco civilizada -supongo que necesitaras dinero.

-Con la comida será suficiente dijo Spartacus con tono de molestia.

Ilithyia sonrió con ironía ante el orgullo herido del hombre –Bueno espero que aceptes nuevas ropas y un baño tu hijo menciono tu olor…

El sonrió asintiendo –No me cortare el cabello.

-Has lo que quieras dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

…

Caesar estaba cansado llevaban días sin ningún resultado si no encontraba nada estaba dispuesto de decirle a Crasso que se olvidara del tema total a Ilithyia no le convendría hablar de la paternidad de ese niño.

-Señor! Dijo uno de sus hombres que llegaba corriendo y falto de aire.

-Recupérate y habla.

-Ese hombre dice conocer a las personas que buscamos.

Caesar se acerco rápidamente al lugar interrogando –mi soldado dice haber visto a quien buscamos.

-Un hombre fuerte con barba y pelo largo, la chica es pelirroja.

-Eso no dice nada dijo molesto.

-Ellos llegaron no hace mucho, nunca hablaban con nadie el hombre trabaja casi todo el día siempre llegaba lleno de barro, supongo que en construcción.

-Dime donde viven dijo dándole unas monedas.

El hombre lo llevo a la pequeña casa Caesar la abrió de un golpe, no había nada ni nadie dentro, ninguna pista.

Saliendo con molestia pregunto si alguien vio algo una mujer le dijo que vio salir a la pareja con un par de esclavas pero no sabia a donde se dirigían, Caesar soltó una maldición y se dirigió directamente con Crasso.

…

Spartacus entro a la terma el agua caliente lo relajo como hace tiempo no se sentía, le negó a las esclavas que lo limpiaran él podía hacerlo solo, Laeta dijo que se bañaría después de él, ella estaba molesta lo entendía, sabia que era lo que Ilithyia le pidió aun sin decir palabra alguna, sintió culpabilidad pero nunca le mintió él siempre le dijo que su corazón estaba con Sura un corazón que no había sentido latir hasta ver a su hijo fue entonces cuando pensó en ella, era diferente era increíble ver como algo que crearon por accidente los cambiara tanto pensando en eso cerro los ojos para descansar un momento.

…

-Escaparon entonces!

-Mande a mis hombres a cada entrada de la ciudad si ellos ven salir a alguien con esas características los traerán directamente a nosotros.

-Y si escaparon ya!

Caesar lo miro impaciente –Algo me dice que sigue aquí además quienes eran ellas debemos averiguar.

-Nadie les viola cara.

-Iban sospechosamente cubiertas dijo sonriendo.

-Esta con ella…

-Es posible ahora los tenemos atrapados a todos.

-Tenemos que ir inmediatamente.

-No, veamos que es lo que quiere hacer esa mujer…

-Pensé que querías deshacerte del problema lo más rápido posible.

-Si pero quiero atraparlo justo cuando se sienta seguro quiero sienta lo que yo sentí cuando Tiberius murió…

Caesar lo miro –él no lo mato.

-No, pero por él comenzó todo esto…

-Muy bien dejemos que disfrute lo que sea que este haciendo con ella dijo sonriendo.

…

Ilithyia miraba desde su balcón la noche estrellada había luna llena iluminando más la habitación estaba nerviosa, él había aceptado entrar a su cama, una ultima vez para no verlo nunca más, recordó nuevamente la imagen de padre e hijo y se pregunto que habría pasado si hubiera dado media vuelta a su dirección aquella vez, él hubiera actuado de la misma forma la habría aceptado no había respuesta, decidió volver con Claudio solo para darse cuenta en lo que había transformado a ese hombre, tu me hiciste un monstruo le dijo, había mucha maldad en ella, pero el día que tuvo a su hijo a salvo en sus brazos viendo el cuerpo inerte de Lucretia se dijo a sí misma que por él trataría de ser diferente sin darse cuenta sus mejillas estaban mojadas por lagrimas de culpa y miedo, escucho que habrían la puerta su cuerpo se pudo rígido pero no volteo en ningún momento.

Spartacus entro a la habitación la encontró mirando el balcón su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba una bata sencilla se acerco un brazo se deslizo por su cintura y con la otra mano aparto el cabello del cuello.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo con él dijo besando su largo y fino cuello.

-Creías que haría a alguien como yo aunque quisiera tu sangre es fuerte en él se niega a mis raíces, no tiene nada de mi…

Spartacus subió su mano de la cintura al pecho de Ilithyia tocándolo sobre la tela –Te equivocas, tiene tu orgullo, tu gracia, tu vanidad, de alguna manera el tiene lo mejor de ambos dijo mientras sus manos rasgaban el vestido.

-Ansioso pregunto.

-No creí que quisiera que te lo quitara de buena manera dijo tocándole con firmeza los pechos la mujer jadeo despojándose del roto vestido volteo a mirarlo en sus mejillas solo había el rastro de sus lagrimas pero que importaba estaría una noche con él, posando sus labios con fuerza el beso era hambriento y deseoso, ninguno de los dos pensó que era el primero entre ellos había hambre, pasión y necesidad Ilithyia gimió de dolor llevándose una mano a sus labios, sus dedos se mancharon de sangre, Spartacus sintió como su miembro se endurecía al ver a la mujer con la boca sangrante ella lo miro como una fiera y le arranco la tela que cubría su cuerpo lo condujo hasta su cama recostándolo comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, Spartacus tomo sus nalgas con fuerza ella quería probarlo todo así que comenzó a besarle el pecho que importaba si el la creía una puta no se volverían a ver, bajando hasta su ingle vio el miembro erecto de Spartacus y lo tomo con la boca Spartacus jadeo al sentir el impetú de Ilithyia se dejo llevar unos minutos hasta que se incorporo para detenerla, limpio la humedad en sus labios para besarla nuevamente, sus lenguas peleaban en su interior el la tumbo en la cama definitivamente era más excitante verla sin mascara sonrojada y salvaje, le separo las piernas la miro y paso dos dedos por su entrada ella gimio al sentir el tacto intimo Spartacus sonrió al ver que un hilo transparente de humedad seguía en su dedo se inca para quedar entre sus muslos y comenzó a besarle el sexo Ilithyia arqueo la espalda de un grito haciendo sonreír al hombre, cuando vio que estaba cerca se detuvo –Porque te detienes dijo entre jadeos… Spartacus no contesto y le mordió con fuerza un muslo Ilithyia se quejo aun así era placentero –Apenas comenzamos dijo recostándose sobre ella besándola y succionándole la piel dejando marcas a su paso, Ilithyia le arañaba la espalda pidiéndole que entrara ya en ella, Spartacus la miro había suplica nuevamente en sus ojos azul claro, tomando su miembro la penetro de un movimiento haciéndola jadear, tomo ambas manos de la joven y comenzó a embestirla con pasión es como su sueño el la esta mirando con afecto, aunque sea una noche pero la mira a ella, los gemidos se hacen más sonoros y Spartacus se mueve con más rapidez Ilithyia quiere que dure para siempre pero el tan anhelado placer explota en su interior, siente su cuerpo flojo, sin fuerza abre los ojos y mira a Spartacus sonreírle –Eres hermosa cuando tienes un orgasmo… pero aun no termino; siente su miembro salir de su interior su plan es voltearla cuando lo hace besa su espalda, Ilithyia sigue sin fuerzas pero el entusiasmo la Spartacus la excita, no le da tiempo de pensar cuando lo siente nuevamente en su interior ahora es él quien quiere que dure más tiempo comienza a gemir al escuchar el sonido que hacen sus embestidas sobre el culo de Ilithyia, tomándola con firmeza se derrama dentro de ella solo para caer rendido sobre la cama.

Se miran nuevamente, Spartacus dirige una mano para acariciarle el labio lastimado –Perdóname…

-Ella toma su mano y la besa, no quiero que te vallas…

Spartacus abrió los ojos de sorpresa –Ilithyia…

-Lo se dijo incorporándose y reprimiendo sus lagrimas es imposible y ya tienes a alguien, tienes que irte ya.

Sin fuerza se reincorporo para irse en ese mismo momento.

-Me asegurare que el te recuerde dijo sin mirarlo.

Tampoco la miro para continuar su camino Spartacus encontró a Laeta con una mirada triste y extraña.

-Es hora?

-Es hora…

Spartacus antes de salir observo la calle tuvo un mal presentimiento cerrando la puerta le dijo que saldría por el jardín trasero saltando la barda ella lo miro interrogante pero le hizo caso, sigilosamente salieron guardias estaban disfrutando de su pequeña fiesta pasaron desapercibidos Spartacus ayudo a Laeta a subir la barda cuando un guardia lo ve simplemente lo noquea trepando rápidamente con las provisiones, comienzan a caminar pero se detiene en seco están a unas calles de la villa cuando ve a unos hombre entrar a la villa de Ilithyia reconoce a Crasso y Caesar sintiendo un terror repentino regresa sobre sus pasos.


	11. Chapter 11 Nos volveremos a encontrar

Capitulo 11

Nos volveremos a encontrar

Spartacus regresaba sobre sus pasos corriendo seguido de Laeta cuando se topa con una de las esclavas de Ilithyia con su hijo en brazos.

-No regrese!

-Que estas diciendo.

-Que siga su camino y se lo lleve con usted.

El niño estaba asustado y lloraba con intensidad –La Domina me hizo salir con él, ella tenia la sospecha que algo pasaría esta noche me dijo estrictamente que no volviera hasta no asegurarme que no había peligro alguno.

-Ella me pidió que me quedara dijo en su susurro.

La joven esclava bajo su mirada –Quizás ella pensó que se quedaría a pelear mientras yo ponía a salvo al niño, ahora tiene que irse…

-Quiero a mi mamá dijo el pequeño llorando, la esclava no podía controlar su llanto –Tranquilo decía.

Spartacus no sabia que hacer –Tiene que irse ya!

-Spartacus?!

-No puedo, no puedo dejarla…

-Spartacus nos mataran a todos, entiendes si ella hizo esto es para proteger a su hijo, a ti.

-Exacto quizás todos moriremos... Laeta toma a mi hijo y vete váyanse las dos, nos encontraremos nuevamente, tú sabes donde espérame.

-Que! Spartacus estas demente si pierdes tú vida y ella también que le quedara a ese niño.

-Tú, no puedo confiar en alguien más dijo tomándola de los hombros, entiendes no puedo dejar que le quiten a mi hijo la dicha de crecer en los brazos de su madre, no volveré a huir, no cometeré el mismo error que con Sura.

Laeta asintió con lagrimas en sus ojos –Vamos le dijo a la joven esclava.

-Pero…

-No miremos atrás no tardaran en darse cuenta que no estamos allí.

Spartacus la abrazo besándole la frente y acercándose a su hijo –Te regresare con tú madre hijo mío.

La esclava lo cubrió al pequeño que seguía asustado siguiendo a la otra mujer.

-Laeta…

-Lo se solo recuerda que ahora si existe alguien que espera por ti.

Spartacus asintió viendo como se retiraban ambas mujeres, de repente ve como Caesar saca a una Illithyia por la fuerza de su Villa se esconde cuando voltea a su dirección esperando que no lo haya visto, cuando ve que se retiran saca su gladius entrando a la villa, guardias heridos están por el piso Spartacus ve a Damia que se encuentra siendo golpeada por uno de los hombres de Crasso, Spartacus le atraviesa la garganta salvando a la joven.

-Se la llevaron lo estaban buscando a usted dijo con dolor.

-Estas a salvo dime que paso.

-La lastimaron dijeron que lo harían salir de su escondite mandaron a sus hombres en busca del niño.

Spartacus tenso la mandíbula no podía volver atrás, tenia que confiar en Laeta ella era una mujer bastante inteligente para salir inadvertida.

-A donde se dirigen…

-Ellos hablaron de un juicio por traición e infidelidad quizás la lleven directamente a la casa de Crasso.

Spartacus se levanto pero la joven lo detuvo.

-Espere! Es muy peligroso que se dirija ahora mismo estoy segura que la familia de la domina hará algo o su prometido…

-No puedo arriesgarme a que la maten.

-No lo harán necesitan el juicio, espere Spartacus soltó una maldición.

-Tenemos que escondernos se con quien dirigirme dijo la chica.

…

Cuando vio salir a Spartacus de su habitación sin titubear dejo escapar las lagrimas que contuvo no dejaría que la viera llorar, no cuando fue rechazada nuevamente por él y porque quizás no volvería a ver a su hijo si ella podía salvarlo de lo que se vendría su decisión fue la correcta, el quiso irse pero si sobrevivió tanto tiempo su pequeño también lo haría a su lado se dejo caer al piso cuando escucha las puertas de su villa abrirse con violencia haciendo un alboroto dentro cuando salió vio a su esclava Damia golpeada y varios de sus guardias heridos, Crasso se dirigió directamente a ella tomándola del cuello.

-Donde esta?

-No se de que hablas dijo con dificultad.

Crasso sonrió desatando la bata vio las marcas de pasión en su cuerpo estampándola contra la pared con fuerza.

-Donde esta pequeña puta?...

Ilithyia grito de dolor el golpe en la cabeza la desoriento pero aun así no dijo nada.

-Marcus tiene que haber un juicio…

Crasso bufó pero Caesar tenía razón ya había comprometido su palabra al descubrir que Spartacus estaba vivo no se arriesgaría a comprometer su palabra por esa mujer.

-El niño?!

-Parece que no se encuentra en la villa, ya envié a mis hombres en su búsqueda.

Ilithyia susurro unas palabras esperaba que llevaran ventaja –Que dices? Ella cerro los ojos Crasso la miro con frialdad –Tu castigo por traición e infidelidad será la muerte…

-Llevatela yo iré directamente a hablar con su tío entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor, algo me dice que él sigue aquí ha demostrado que los coños son su debilidad.

…

Damia llevo a Spartacus entre las calles hasta llegar a una pequeña panadería –aquí es dijo tocando la puerta de madera.

-Damia?! Dijo el joven al verla de esa manera.

-Aulus! Necesito tu ayuda podrás hacerlo?

El joven asintió –Estas herida que paso poniéndose nervioso ante la imponente presencia de Spartacus.

-Estoy bien pero estamos en graves problemas.

-Cuéntame dijo.

-Mi Domina será enjuiciada por traición, trataron de matarme y lo hubieran echo si… la chica titubeo él no me hubiera ayudado.

El joven miro al hombre que mostraba una cara de preocupación y molestia –Necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos hasta que sepa que hacer dijo Spartacus.

-Solo soy un panadero, pero pueden quedarse dijo asustado.

-Damia dime cuanto duran los juicios?

-Depende de los casos pero la Domina no tiene las de ganar por tanto estoy segura que será rápido, ella recibirá el castigo que el demandante desee…

-La muerte dijo apretando el mango de su Gladius haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Tenemos que averiguar donde será el juicio no permitiré que me la quiten… me disculpo por involucrarte en esto le dijo al joven.

-Ah… no es nada haría cualquier cosa por Damia dijo sonrojándose.

Spartacus entendió que el joven era la pareja de la esclava o quería serlo Damia sonrió por el comentario y se acerco a besarle la mejilla.

-Necesitamos descansar un poco para estar fuertes mañana.

Spartacus asintió resignando sabiendo que no podrían hacer nada en ese momento.

…

-Que es todo este alboroto Marcus y a tan altas horas de la noche.

-Vibius tenemos un problema y es grave.

-Habla!

-E detenido a tu sobrina por alta traición.

-Que?!

-Spartacus es el padre de su hijo.

-Como te atreves a hablar así de mi sangre…

Crasso sonrió –Estas muy ciego como tú hermano para nunca verlo.

-No metas la memoria de mi hermano en esto! En que basas tu acusación porque ahora.

-Porque Spartacus esta vivo! Dijo con vergüenza.

Vibius quedo en silencio.

-Esta vivo, estuvo en su villa cogiéndose a tu querida sobrina, se llevo a su hijo en este instante los hombres de Caesar están en su búsqueda.

-Y ella?

-La tendré en mi villa hasta que comience el juicio.

-Si es verdad eso entonces tu palabra también esta comprometida.

-Crees que no lo se! Pero si llego a hundirme te aseguro que me llevo a todo tu clan así que tu decides de que lado estar, quedar como un completo idiota o salvar lo poco que les queda de honor dijo retirándose.

…

Cuando llego su esposa esta muy aturdida pr los acontecimientos –Querido que ha sucedido Caesar encerró a Ilithyia en los establos de que se trata todo eso.

-Ella es una traidora le dijo sin más dirigiéndose al sitio donde se encontraba cuando llego Caesar aun se encontraba allí deberías estar en la búsqueda de Spartacus.

-Mis hombres están en eso.

-No es suficiente, ve rápido yo me encargare de ella.

-Recuerda que ya no estoy bajo tus ordenes.

-No me provoques Caesar que todo lo que has ganado es gracias a mi, ahora ve inmediatamente yo le daré el trato que se merece a Ilithyia.

Caesar frunció el ceño –Sabes que tiene que estar ilesa hasta el juicio.

-Si tanto te preocupa les diré a mis hombres que no le toquen el rostro, aun así quiero verlo quebrado y sin esperanza…

Caesar salió aun con el ceño entre los ojos en búsqueda de Spartacus.

Entrando a los establos la vio en un rincón –Porque lloras? Pronto estarán reunidos no era lo que deseabas.

Ilithyia lo miro con furia –Ellos están a salvo de ti…

Crasso la tomo firmemente del cabello –no, sigue aquí si se tomo el tiempo de estar entre tus piernas es porque le importas lo hare salir de su escondite y lo matare dijo soltándola, cuando salió le dijo a sus guardias que la mantuvieran vigilada en todo momento y si querían podían divertirse con ella…


	12. Chapter 12 Negociaciones

Capitulo 12

Negociaciones

La noticia de Ilithyia se esparció rápidamente tanto que Maximus regreso sin importar si dejaba aun inconclusos sus negocios, llego a medio día dirigiéndose directamente a donde la tenían cautiva su tío estaba allí también.

-Donde esta! Marcus de que se trata todo esto…

-Si llegaste tan rápido es porque ya vienes con noticias anticipadas…

-Quiero verla.

-Para que es culpable…

Maximus volteo a ver a Vibius que estaba allí sin decir nada –Esta de acuerdo con esto…

-No puedo hacer nada cuando ella ha echado por la letrina todo nuestro legado dijo apretando la mandivula.

Maximus no dijo nada pero los aparto para encontrarse con la joven la vio acurrucada con una sucia tela cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-Ilithyia…

Ella no contesto su cabello le cubría la cara, extendió una mano para tocarle el hombro Ilithyia se sobresalto de un grito soltando un golpe con su pierna.

-Tranquila soy yo!

-No me toques! Le grito alejándose de él

-Tranquilízate quiero ayudarte.

-No necesito tu ayuda dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero que dices, están diciendo cosas horribles de ti, tu hijo es de Spartacus, que ha pasado donde esta Albinus…?!

Ilithyia no contesto pero como pudo se incorporo apoyándose en una viga de madera le dolía el cuerpo pero no se dejaría mostrar débil.

-Pueden decir lo que quieran, mi hijo esta fuera del alcance de todos ustedes.

-Entonces es verdad…

Ella lo miro fijamente no la quebrarían por más maltrato recibido, uno de los guardias de Crasso se dio cuenta cuando la tomo ella lo mordido tan fuerte arrancándole un pedazo de labio.

-Ilithyia recapacita, puedes decir que él se robo al niño pensando ser el padre, que importa lo que pase tengo tanto dinero para llevarte lejos, tendremos más hijos…

Ilithyia no podía creer las estupideces que Maximus decía –Realmente crees que me iría contigo?! Ni siquiera soporto tu presencia fue un error haber aceptado tenerte dentro de mi, no eres digno de tenerme.

Maximus la abofeteo –Entonces espero ser el primero que lance la primera roca…

…

Spartacus no pudo dormir y tampoco lo deseaba, cada segundo escondido era arriesgar la vida de Ilithyia un poco más, Damia insistía que por tratarse de familia noble no se atreverían a tocarla hasta el juicio, pero ella no conocía a Crasso, era un hombre despiadado estaba seguro que un titulo no lo detendría.

Toda la noche se la paso creando planes esta ves tenia que funcionar, pero lo mismo paso con Sura por confiarse la ultima vez que estuvo en sus brazos fue para morir en ellos.

Cuando llego el amanecer fue Aulus quien salió a vender su pan para enterarse de todo Spartacus estaba impaciente dando vueltas por la pequeña choza.

-Tranquilo el llegara pronto…

Spartacus se sentó nuevamente estar dando vueltas no ayudaba en nada, tratando de aligerar su carga miro a la chica –Es tu pareja?

La esclava se sonrojo –podría decirse, realmente no sabría decir que somos, bueno yo tengo dueños solo mi domina puede decidir por mi…

-Ella lo sabe.

-NO! Podrían castigarme él aunque no sea noble es un ciudadano a menos que mi Domina lo desee ningún hombre puede tocarme.

-Entonces…

-No, nadie me ha tocado ni Aulus, no entiendo porque le gusto dijo más roja aun.

-Cuando estés a salvo con ella, díselo se que entenderá, ella es diferente ahora, todos tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

-Todos estaremos a salvo.

Aulus llego haciendo que ambos se levantaran de golpe esperando noticias –Culpable dijo el chico, es de lo único que se habla, su familia esta de acuerdo, parece que será un juicio publico, ellos…

-La mataran con piedras.

Damia palideció –Por jupiter.

-La única buena noticia es que sigue viva, necesitaremos un caballo, Damia sabes montar.

-Si…

-Bien yo hare todo lo posible por detenerlos los únicos que pueden darme batalla serian Caesar y Crasso, cuando veas la oportunidad les hare camino.

-Pero eso es casi imposible.

-Yo hice caer la arena en Capua dijo con una sonrisa nada segura.

El joven abrió los ojos de sorpresa y terror –Usted es Spartacus!

-Damia si no estas segura.

-Es mi Domina, lo hare además Altea espera por mi ella es como mi familia y quiero encontrarla así como al pequeño amo.

Spartacus le dijo cual camino tenían que tomara si escapaban dejándole bien en caro que descansaran lo mínimo si querían vivir también le dio nombres específicos de quien podría esconderlas para terminar afilando su Gladius.

Cuando llego la hora Spartacus se cubrió con su capa, estaba decidido que se llevaría al menos a uno de esos dos hijos de puta por todos sus amigos caídos.

-Lista?

La chica asintió cubriendo su rostro.

-Damia…

-Aulus es mi Domina sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser ahora me persiguen…

-Déjame acompañarte entonces, fuera de aquí podrás ser mi mujer.

La joven no supo que decir –Vamos dijo Spartacus impaciente.

Sin decir nada todos salieron –Sabes usar una espada.

El joven negó con la cabeza –Pues mas vale que no te cortes las bolas con ella dijo dándole una.

…

Caesarpaso la noche sin ningún éxito, maldiciendo en todo momento prácticamente eran iguales no él tenía un antiguo nombre era más importante, estaba cansado de estar por debajo de él aun así estaba cumpliendo sus ordenes…

Cuando vio que no encontró nada ya al amanecer regreso solo para tener otra reprimenda.

-Como es posible que no puedas encontrar a una mujer y un niño!

-Y tú que has hecho solo disfrutar viendo como se cogen a Ilithyia.

Crasso lo miro de frente –Su ejecución será esta tarde más vale que tengas los ojos muy abiertos y veas a ese maldito perro…

…

Ilithyia estaba cansada no había soltado ninguna lagrima no les daría el gusto además estaba segura que su hijo estaba a salvo, Crasso no lo había encontrado ni lo haría Spartacus sabia muy bien que hacer, aferrándose a la mirada de afecto que le dio su noche juntos pudo soportar lo que hicieron con ella, pronto acabara se dijo, la muerte no podía ser más terrible que eso.

Cuando entraron los guardias para sacarla a su sentencia se retorció lo más que pudo, hasta que uno de ellos la golpeo en el vientre haciéndola desmayarse, pronto terminara todo se dijo en su cabeza una ultima vez…

…

Aulus consiguió un caballo extra a parte del suyo que era viejo pero resistente caminaban por la plaza tan concurrida que era imposible moverse Spartacus le dijo a Damia aprovecharan el alboroto cuando Ilithyia estuviera libre ella asintió.

Cuando comenzó el discurso de Crasso los tres se pusieron rígidos aun no veía a Ilithyia pero cuando dos soldados salen con ella su corazón se detiene, ella no podía detenerse por si sola, había sangre entre sus piernas gruño de furia dirigiéndose entre la prole.

…

Caesar esta más que molesto como podría ver a alguien con la plaza tan llena se aglomera más cuando ven salir a Ilithyia, cuando la mira recuerda a aquella mujer a la que dio muerte cuando se infiltro con los rebeldes frunció el ceño entonces lo ve, Crasso tenia razón ese hijo de puta estaba allí sin hablándole a su tributo camina entre la multitud para encontrarse con él.

…

Spartacus esta desesperado con Gladius en mano todos están tan atentos al espectáculo que nadie se da cuenta de él esta a unos cuantos metros cuando siente que lo jalan del brazo, es Caesar.

Spartacus se pone en guardia poniendo su Gladius en la garganta.

-No lo lograras solo necesito dar la alarma y terminara.

-Que te detiene…

-Mi avaricia dijo con honestidad.

-Habla maldito porque no habría de matarte para vengar a Gannicus…

Caesar sonrió –Valla Dios de la arena que resulta verdad.

Spartacus le azoto un puñetazo rompiéndole la nariz el tributo esta a punto de dar la alarma, Caesar lo detiene.

-Sabes que no saldrán vivos…

-Que deseas.

-Mata a Crasso, llévatela pero nunca regreses mi hombres no atacaran entre tanta gente no se notara.

-No puedo confiar en ti.

-Como desees entonces…

Spartacus dudo pero si tenia una oportunidad de vivir para ver crecer a su hijo la tomaría soltándolo dio media vuelta.

-Señor…

-Dile a mis hombres que se replieguen pero si atacar…

-Bien.

…

Cuando Crasso termino de hablar la gente se disponía a dar fin al espectáculo Ilithyia cerro los ojos por fin terminaría todo, apretando los dientes para recibir el primer golpe lo único que escucho fue el sonar de las espadas y como es que la gente comenzó a gritar y murmurar, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Spartacus delante de ella con una estocada corto los amarres.

-CORRE!

Ilithyia lo miro en completa confusión… -TE DIGO QUE CORRAS!

La adrenalina que acumula la hace reaccionar y comienza a correr entre la gente cuando siente que alguien la toma grita dando golpes al aire –Domina soy yo tranquila!

Ilithyia la mira con terror –Vamos por aquí.

Spartacus comienza a atacar a los guardias de Crasso haciéndolos caer como moscas este se pregunta donde esta Caesar y sus hombres.

Es todo un desorden cuando están frente a frente de nuevo la misma muerte bañada en sangre Crasso grita y lo ataca, pero Spartacus esta furioso por cada uno de sus hermanos, por amenazar la vida de su hijo, por haberla lastimado, Spartacus le demuestra nuevamente cuan superior es al momento que lo atraviesa con su Gladius, la chusma grita en terror los guardias no lo pueden con él los nobles se esconden Spartacus tiene que huir sabe que Caesar puede cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.


	13. Chapter 13 Travesía

Capitulo 13

Travesía

Damia rápidamente cubrió a Ilithyia con una capa ayudándola a montar un caballo, un soldado se acerco rápidamente a ellas pero fue detenido por Aulus quien lo atravesó por la espalda el chico abrió los ojos con espanto al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, aun temblándole las manos monto su viejo caballo retomando el camino hacia la salida.

-Sujétese fuerte Domina.

-Spartacus?!...

-Domina no podemos esperarlo tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ilithyia no dijo nada pero en ningún momento dejaba de voltear esperando verlo tras sus pasos.

…

Spartacus se abria paso entre la gente ya no le importaba si era soldado o no, tenía que salir inmediatamente cuando ve a uno de los soldados a caballo ve su oportunidad tumbándolo del animal se monta rápidamente ganándose una cortada en la pierna, fue tonto al pensar que saldría sin heridas, sintiendo mucho dolor y sin importar como de su pierna manaba más sangre por el esfuerzo le exigió más al caballo, cuando piensa que esta a punto de salir se topa con Caesar y varios soldados, Spartacus adopta un completa actitud de ataque pero los soldados solo están allí sin moverse.

-Detente! Dice Caesar sonriendo.

El caballo relincha cuando para en seco –Sabia que eras una rata sin palabra.

-Yo?, descuida tu bonito coño romano esta por salir de la ciudad, como te dije no me interesa tu vida ni la de ella, pero aun queda algo por hacer tengo que entregar el cuerpo de Spartacus…

-Crees que me dejare morir tan fácil.

-No me esperaría menos pero de igual manera tampoco puedo tener las manos vacías y terminando de decir eso movió su montura para atravesar con su gladius la cara de uno de sus guardias, Spartacus quedo atónito, los otros soldados lo miraban con asombro pero no dijeron nada –era hombre de Crasso tampoco arriesgaría a los míos por ti dijo sonriendo, además necesito un cuerpo para representarlo como tú, vamos cámbiale de ropa, ahora!

Spartacus bajo de la montura y se quito la manchada túnica para ponerse el uniforme romano, Caesar saco una pieza de hierro la marca pensó Spartacus, terminándose de disfrazar pregunto porque.

-Porque yo traeré una nueva era a este imperio, ahora espero no volver a verte nunca más porque esto no es un favor.

Spartacus no contesto subiéndose a la montura nuevamente siguió su camino.

…

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos desmontaron Damia saco un vestido sencillo del pequeño bulto de provisiones y se lo paso a Ilithyia, esta se aparto hacia un árbol para ponérselo aun no había nada de Spartacus, cuando regreso con los jóvenes fue cuando pregunto por lo más importante.

-Mi hijo?...

Damia la miro con compasión pasando saliva tomo aire y le conto todo lo sucedido Ilithyia cayo de rodillas al suelo el dolor que sentía en el pecho opaco en de las rocas encajándose en sus rodillas.

-Tiene que ser fuerte Domina lo encontraremos él estaba seguro que Altea y esa mujer salieron de la ciudad quizás los encontremos conforme a la marcha…

Ella no reacciono, que de bueno era estar viva sin su amado hijo entre sus brazos Damia se armo de valor y la abrazo dándole consuelo a la mujer en sus brazos, para el asombro de la chica Ilithyia se acurruco en ella llorando desconsoladamente pasaron así un tiempo hasta que Aulus comenta que un soldado se acerca, Damia se incorpora con Ilithyia están apunto de montar nuevamente cuando el hombre se quita el casco es Spartacus!

Spartacus desmonta solo para recibir golpes de Ilithyia en su pecho mientras escucha sus reproches él la entiende pero no se arrepiente de su decisión.

Tomando las manos de la joven mujer trata de calmarla –ellos están bien, Laeta es una mujer muy inteligente, no dejara que le pase nada malo, tienes que confiar en mí dijo con tono brusco.

Ilithyia dejo caer los brazos cuando la soltó –te lo prometo lo regresare a tus brazos, se a donde se dirigen, es muy posible que los encontremos en el camino, debes tener fe, realmente hubieras preferido que te dejara morir.

Se limpio sus lagrimas solo para mirarlo con furia –Decidiste marcharte…

-Decidí alejarme para mantenerlo a salvo, no sabia que ya tenias un plan uno del cual yo no tenia idea dijo retándola, ahora descansa retomaremos marcha enseguida.

Ilithyia no dijo nada realmente no tenia más argumentos, él decidió salvarla así que le debía el confiar asintiendo busco un lugar donde acostarse, Damia rápidamente puso una manta sobre la tierra y la ayudo a recostarse.

-Gratitud.

-Buscare agua para limpiar sus heridas.

Ilithyia negó con la cabeza afirmando que estaba bien cuando le pregunto por el joven que lo seguía, Damia se sonrojo –El es, bueno él y yo…

Ilithyia le sonrió –lo amas?

La joven asintió –bien no tienes mas que decir…

Spartacus se dio cuenta que entre más siguieran allí mas peligroso seria pero aprovecho para atender el corte en su pierna, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no manaba sangre se levanto con dolor.

-Vamos cabalgaremos hasta muy noche, tenemos que tener ventaja.

Para sorpresa de todos Ilithyia subió con su esclava aun estaba triste y molesta con Spartacus aunque ni siquiera ella supiera porque, cuando estuvo realmente seguro que nadie los seguiría se tomaron un tiempo para descansar, decidieron no hacer leña por lo menos esa noche por si acaso alguien los seguía sin notarlo de todos modos la luna iluminaba muy bien, Ilithyia miraba a la joven que se acurrucaba con el chico cuando sintió que Spartacus se sienta a su lado.

-Discúlpame por mi rudeza, Ilithyia no contesto.

Cuando la mira de cerca ve un gran moretón en su mejilla el quiere acariciarla pero ella se aleja de su tacto.

-No busco tu lastima…

Spartacus se exaspera pero se alegro de ver que su orgullo estaba intacto tomándola con fuerza la abraza.

-Ellos están bien, tienes que confiar en mí.

-Y tú confiaras en mí?

-Quiero hacerlo.

Se miraron por largo momento hasta que Spartacus se acerco a besarla ella respondió al beso hasta que recordó a Laeta –No enciendas una llama donde no estés dispuesto a quemarte le dijo alejándose de él.

…

Ilithyia estaba con más desanimo tenían tres días de camino sin ninguna noción de saber de su hijo, Spartacus también estaba un poco confundido que camino tomo Laeta pero trataba de ocultar su preocupación.

-Aquí esta la leña dijo Aulus.

-Por lo menos esta noche no pasaremos frio.

Prendieron la fogata resguardándose del frio ninguno hablaba pero los únicos con algo de felicidad eran los jóvenes acurrucados en el fuego, Ilithyia decidió retirarse dándoles algo de privacidad tomando una manta para cubrir sus hombros desnudos, Spartacus la sigue.

-Enfermaras.

-Estoy bien.

-Porque te empeñas en seguir con eso mírate ni siquiera has dejado que Damia vea tus heridas.

Ilithyia se enfureció –Para que! Que quieres saber que me tomaron como a un animal, que no les importo cuando les dije que me lastimaban, eso querías que te dijera.

-Ilithyia…

-No me toques, no quiero tus sobras cumpliste con tu parte no?

-Crees que acepte simplemente porque era una forma de pagar tu favor.

-No creo que lo hayas echo porque sientas algo por mi.

-Y tú? Que sientes por mí o acaso solo deseas mi verga.

Ilithyia lo miro ofendida –Te espere sabes, en aquel bosque cuando vi que no regresarías tuve que volver con él…

Spartacus se sorprendió ante las palabras de Iithyia –sería un mentiroso si dijera que no te deseo.

-A ella le dices lo mismo?

Fue cuando Spartacus comprendió su molestia ella quería saber que sería de ambos desde ahora, estaba celosa de Laeta –Laeta fue mi sustento todo este momento, un apoyo constante y lo sabe.

Ilithyia paso saliva dio la vuelta para regresar a la fogata el la detuvo –Aun así ella entiende que mi corazón no le pertenece.

-Si le pertenece a tu esposa.

-Si, el hombre que fui le pertenece a Sura solamente, pero Spartacus es quien soy ahora y quien puso un hijo dentro de ti.

Ahora fue Ilithyia la sorprendida por sus palabras –No se que pasara con nosotros, de lo único que estoy seguro que una vez teniendo a mi familia no la dejare ir.

Fue Ilithyia quien lo beso en ese momento, con eso bastaba él ya había decidido y ella estaba conforme, comenzó a quitarle la armadura aun seguía vestido como Romano Spartacus trato de detenerla no quería lastimarla pero ella continuo, cuando estuvo desnudo el desamarro el viejo vestido y la recostó en la tierra Ilithyia jadeo por el frio pero al sentir el cuerpo de Spartacus presionando el suyo fue suficiente para entrar en calor, comenzó a besarle en cada moretón que encontró poniendo énfasis entre los muslos ella comenzó a gemir, no había hambrienta pasión esta vez, ambos estaban cansados pero se deseaban, regreso a su rostro para besarla nuevamente mientras tomaba uno de sus pechos con la mano, ella le acaricia el rostro Spartacus baja su mano hacia el sexo, comienza a hacerle el amor con sus dedos, la tierra comienza a pegarse a su cuerpo, a Ilithyia no le importa solo mueve sus caderas al compas de la mano de Spartacus, se da cuenta que quiere hacerla terminar en su mano pero lo detiene volteándolo se monta sobre él con un ligero gesto de dolor, se inclina para besarlo el la ayuda con el movimiento tomándola firmemente de la cintura sino fuera por los dulces gemidos de Ilithyia cerca de su oído el lugar estaría en silencio, cuando ve que esta cerca la voltea quedando encima Iithyia mira el brillo en sus ojos lo envuelve con sus piernas y soltando un gemido fuerte se deja llevar por el placer, sus piernas resbalan, ella trata de recuperar la respiración Spartacus sigue en su interior y se pregunta si continua o la deja descansar.

-Tú eres él único que permito que tome todo de mi, dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Spartacus comenzó a embestirla con furia pero en sus ojos había cariño ella gime con dolor, él se avergüenza al sentirse más excitado por eso, la penetra con más furia Ilithyia no puede ocultar su rostro de dolor, pero eso lo hace terminar como si fuera un volcán en explosión, queda unos minutos dentro de ella, la besa con dulzura cuando sale de su interior nota un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la joven, la toma en brazos para recostarla sobre su pecho alcanzando el sucio vestido la cubre con el.

Al día siguiente quien los despierta es Damia un poco avergonzada al encontrarlos desnudos cuchareando entre la tierra, Ilithyia de reincorpora rápidamente cubriéndose con su vestido mientras Spartacus se pone la armadura se da cuenta que la herida en la pierna ha vuelto a sangrar.

Sin decir mucho pero mirándose con miles de emociones siguen su marcha en la búsqueda de su pequeño.


	14. Chapter 14 Quienes somos ahora

Capitulo 14

Quienes somos ahora.

Laeta se encontraba desorientada para evitar que nadie las estuviera siguiendo se desvió mucho del camino teniendo como consecuencia que tuvieran una semana de trayectoria sin encontrarse con Spartacus, sabia a donde tenia que ir pero el llevar a un pequeño hacia que se retrasaran más, por lo menos había dejado de llorar a base de promesas, esperando realmente cumplirlas seguían con su camino.

-Una aldea! Dijo la esclava.

-Es peligroso sin saber de que gente se trata.

-Pero Albinus necesita decansar en un lugar cálido, ha tenido fiebre este par de noches.

Laeta miro al pequeño había perdido peso por la falta de nutrientes necesarios solo alimentarse de lo que pudieran encontrar o los pequeños animales que Laeta cazaba no era suficiente.

-Bien pero en cualquier sospecha de peligro nos iremos.

Se acercaron con precaución unos hombres que llegaban de cazar las abordaron.

-Mira que tenemos aquí dos linduras y un cachorro, el niño se escondió tras Altea.

-No buscamos problemas, mi pequeño ha estado enfermo busco algo de comida y algunas hierbas, tenemos dinero.

-Pues es muy peligroso que dos mujeres y un niño andén solas por estos rumbos dijo acercándose, Laeta se puso en guardia.

-Hahahahaha una gata salvaje.

-Si se acercan les cortare las bolas a ambos.

Los hombres comenzaron a reir acercándose más divertidos que amenazantes cuando una figura muy bien conocida por la mujer aparece.

-Hey guárdense ese par de vergas tenemos hambre!

-AGRON! grita Laeta

-Laeta?! Dice con una obvia cara de sorpresa que demonios haces acá...

-Conoces a estas mujeres Agron?

El hombre asiente acercándose a Laeta directamente –Que ha pasado? Laeta!

-Tengo que aceptar que eres la persona que jamás creí encontrarme pero no sabes como agradezco a los Dioses por hacerlo dijo soltando aire y sintiéndose por fin a salvo.

-Por lo que veo tienes una gran historia que contar, donde esta Spartacus dijo sonriendo.

Laeta hizo una mueca de preocupación no tenia ni puta idea de cómo comenzar sin que Agron perdiera los estribos.

-Necesitamos descansar y algo de comer hablaremos en el proceso.

Agron asintió conduciendo a las mujeres dentro del campamento, Altea cargo al pequeño que nuevamente tenía las mejillas rojas por la fiebre.

Cuando llegaron a una tienda se encontraron con Nasir quien abrazo a Laeta con cariño, Agron les acerco a la mesa pan, carne y algo de vino Laeta salivo e inmediatamente comenzó a comer haciendo una seña a la joven para que comiera también.

-Necesito atender al pequeño.

-Yo lo hare dijo Nasir tomándolo en brazos, cuando lo miro quedo un poco sorprendido pero no dijo nada, esperaba escuchar lo que Laeta tenia para decir.

Agron espero hasta que ambas mujeres comían con más lentitud parecía que llevaban días sin alimentarse bien –Y bien…

Laeta tomo aire –El niño.

-Que con él…

Nasir sonrió –Es de Spartacus…

Agron soltó una maldición volteando levantándose para mirar al pequeño –Que me cojan los Dioses…

El niño los miro sin mucho entusiasmo Nasir lo había arropado poniéndole un trapo húmedo en su frente –Cuando baje la fiebre te daré un poco de leche y pan dijo el joven con cariño.

-Quiero a mi mamá dijo el pequeño con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Altea se acerco a él para darle consuelo.

Agron seguía sorprendido y lleno de confusión con un ceño muy pronunciado entre sus ojos –Quien es la madre?...

-Tu preguntaste porque el interés en ella la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos…

-Ilithyia dijo ahogándose del asombro.

-Por eso la dejo en libertad, pero él no pensó que ella se salvaría, él pequeño es el resultado del acoplamiento de ellos.

-Pero cuando que paso?!

-Realmente no lo se muy bien, él dijo que fue una tarea asignada en su tiempo de gladiador.

-Donde esta él.

-Agron promete que no aras nada inesperado o la vida de ese pequeño estará en peligro, Spartacus dijo que lo pusiera a salvo.

-Los descubrieron.

-Solo deseaba tenerlo en sus brazos aunque sea una vez, todo salió de control y él…

-Se quedo a salvarla… estúpido!

-Agron es la madre de su hijo, me pidió que lo pusiera salvo y no mirara atrás.

-Dejandote a la deriva! Dijo molesto.

-No había otra opción!

-Claro que si mantenerse al margen, ahora esta atrapado o quizás muerto junto con esa mujer.

Laeta le reprocho que no dijera nada de eso frente al niño.

-Que debo decir entonces si ellos no regresan que harás.

-Yo lo cuidare dijo la joven, se lo prometí, Agron tu no lo viste en todo este tiempo juntos cuando lo vi cargando al niño tenia la mirada de felicidad y descanso que el se merece, no podía quitarle eso tu si?...

Agron maldijo nuevamente pero tenia razón si había algo que hiciera latir nuevamente el corazón del hombre quien les dio tanto no podía interponerse.

-Partiré mañana en su búsqueda.

-Iré contigo dijo Nasir.

-No…

-Ponerte en peligro no era parte de su plan.

-Y el de dejarse morir si?

-Agron recapacita.

-Solo quiero saber si realmente esta muerto bien.

-Están enojados conmigo pregunto el pequeño aun llorando.

Agron se acerco a mirarlo –No…

-Quiero a mi mamá.

Agron miro a Laeta –El no entiende aun quien es su papá…

-La buscare esta bien, ahora tomate la leche que Nasir trajo…

-No tengo hambre.

-Ah… ya se esta muy amarga que tal si le ponemos algo de miel?

El pequeño cambio su expresión de agobio asintiendo rápidamente haciendo sonreír a Agron.

-Es su viva imagen, pero que hijo de puta dijo riendo.

-Es el resultado de ambos, es muy orgulloso.

-Cual es tu nombre?

-Albinus dijo con un bigote de leche en su labio superior.

-Muy bien Albinus iré a buscar a tu mamá y a mi amigo.

-Tu eres amigo del amigo de mamá?

-Si.

-A mi mamá le gusta dijo más relajado disfrutando de la leche tibia.

Agron no le quedo más que reír.

…

Aun teniendo el inmenso apoyo de Spartacus el vacio que había dejado la ausencia de su pequeño era imposible de llenar, se dormía sollozando entre los brazos de Spartacus para despertarse con falsas esperanzas, él también estaba triste realmente no sabia que camino tomar ya deberían de haberse encontrado hasta donde se desvió Laeta pasarían semanas para llegar al sitio donde vivían e Ilithyia no se veía muy animada de continuar.

Por más que él y la joven esclava trataban de animarla ella perdía las esperanzas con cada día que pasaba, en ese momento habían discutido nuevamente pero aunque era cansado la entendía, se trataba de su hijo de ambos.

Spartacus afilaba su Gladius cuando Aulus llega corriendo que unos hombres se acercan a caballo, se pone en guardia buscando a Ilithyia ella esta limpiándose en un arroyo cercano corre para advertirla cuando escucha una voz conocida.

-Spartacus!

Cuando voltea se da cuenta que es Agron.

-Por fin! Tengo días buscándote cuando supe que no habías muerto me dispuse a buscar en los diferentes perímetros dijo desmontando y abrazandolo con fuerza.

-Agron…

-Eres un gran imbécil dijo azotándole un puñetazo.

-Agron tengo que buscar…

-Están conmigo, me entere que Caesar y sus legiones estaba en la capital quería saber porque desde entonces no nos hemos movido tu sabes sigo siendo el guardián de los que quedamos.

Spartacus se estaba aguantando de llorar dándole la espalda se dirigió hacia Ilithyia, esta cuando lo mira con la sonrisa corre hacia él buscando al pequeño.

-Están a salvo.

-DONDE!

-Agron nos llevara…

…

Cuando el pequeño ve a su mamá corre hacia ella, Ilithyia lo toma en brazos llenándolo de besos sin dejar de mirarlo sigue igual de hermoso que la ultima vez.

Altea y Damia se alegran de verse nuevamente abrazándose el tiempo que trabajaron para Ilithyia fue suficiente para tomarse cariño.

Spartacus miraba a Ilithyia cuando Laeta se le acerca –Y bien a donde irán?.

-Laeta…

-No digas nada, solo mírate tus ojos tienen vida nuevamente y sin importar la razón tienes que buscar tu felicidad.

-Gratitud…

Ilithyia se acerco para abrazarla con todo y niño –Gratitud lo cuidaste muy bien, no tengo como pagarte.

-Hazlo feliz dijo mirándolos una ultima ves para dar media vuelta.

Damia Aulus y Altea se quedaron con Laeta y Agron ya sabrían que hacer con su vida, sabían que la les tenia su propio camino…

-Lista pregunto Spartacus extendiendo su mano.

-Lista…

…

Uno cuantos años después…

Spartacus acechaba un venado pero cuando esta por lanzar su jabalina una flecha sale disparada atravesando a la presa.

-Te gane padre hahahahahaha.

Spartacus gruño con enfado fingido –Los hombres usamos lanzas no flechas.

El adolescente sonrió –Porque no aceptas que te estas haciendo viejo padre.

-Y tú eres un niño engreído.

-Niño! Tengo trece años prácticamente soy un hombre.

-Un hombre que no se atreve a saludar a cierta jovencita…

-Mi mamá te lo dijo.

Spartacus comenzó a reír –Vamos sabes como es tu madre y hermana cuando tardamos con la comida.

El joven bufo caminando al lado de su padre que cargaba el venado.

Cuando llegaron una pequeña de cinco años salió corriendo –Llegaron mamá, llegaron!

Spartacus dejo caer el venado para cargar a su pequeña –Espero que nunca crezcas sino tendré que matar a cualquier idiota que se te acerque.

-O lo hare yo dijo el joven.

-Y que hare yo cuando Sabinus venga a reclamar porque andas rondando a su hija.

-Madre!

Ilithyia sonrió y se acerco a besar a Spartacus –Buena caza.

-Tengo al mejor cazador, obtuvimos la mejor presa para nuestro cumpleañero.

-Pues nosotras preparamos crema de cebada y garbanzos.

-Comida Romana.

-Digna de mi hijo.

-Si yo ayude a mamá dijo la niña.

-Muy bien tengo a las mujeres más hermosas atendiéndome.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista Ilithyia saco una pequeña caja de madera para dársela a su hijo, este la abrió y miro la joya dentro.

-Es el símbolo de mi familia Albinus de cuando eras pequeño y vivíamos en nuestra villa, es tiempo que lo tengas ahora que comprendes tus orígenes si es que un día decides reclamar lo que te pertenece…

-Gracias pero soy feliz aquí, aunque cuando tenga mayor edad me gustaría ser un guerrero como lo fue mi padre.

Spartacus lo miro –Es un camino difícil a veces con mucho dolor.

El joven asintió mirándolo con seriedad –Aun así lo seré, los amo padres…

La noche continuo festejando el cumpleaños del joven Albinus quien tuvo la infancia más hermosa y llena de amor entre sus padres, si bien aun había paginas en blanco de cómo se conocieron el podía ver que había amor sincero entre ambos…

FIN

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios :D, mi corazón siempre se alegra por eso. Gratitud!


End file.
